


One Shots -Cherik-

by YepYepYeap



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Ghost Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YepYepYeap/pseuds/YepYepYeap
Summary: Historias varias de esta pareja, eso incluye algunos capítulos con contenido sexual y algunos otros sin nada de el.Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, estas historias están realizadas sin fines de lucro, únicamente por entretenimiento.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 6





	1. In the shadows

**Esta historia participó en el evento** # **CherikKinktober2019**

 **Advertencias** : _En este fic se hablarán de temas paranormales, hostigamiento, contiene lenguaje inapropiado, así como escenas de sexo explícito. (Somnofilia consensuada/ criatura sombra)_

***Universo Alterno sin poderes***

Sin más que agregar, espero que les guste.

🔶 🔶 🔶 🔶 🔶 🔶 🔶 🔶 🔶 🔶 🔶 🔶

**In the Shadows**

Le había estado sucediendo por varias noches, y por ende el cansancio ya estaba comenzando a pasarle factura.

No era justo que si bien, no todos los días de la semana pero por lo menos 5 de estos no pudiese descansar apropiadamente, ya con aquella eran dos semanas de lo mismo.

Las enormes manchas de piel oscura debajo de sus ojos claros lo delataba, por si los constantes bostezos y largos momentos de aletargamiento no fueran suficientemente notorios, todo su cuerpo pedía a gritos un momento de descanso.

-¿Charles?.- volvió a hablar Raven frente a el, sonando preocupada nuevamente.

-Mmm....- respondió el hombre sin verdaderamente prestar atención, depositando todo su interés en los documentos que descansaban sobre la mesita de aquella cafetería.

-Charles, ¿podrías dejar de revisar esos papeles y ponerme atención un instante?.- se escuchaba molesta.

-Si podría, pero no quiero escucharte mientras me reprendes, eso ya lo escuche hace un par de días, déjame enfocarme en esto.-

-¿Por qué te estas haciendo esto?.-

Charles por fin dejó de observar los documentos y suspirando, hizo contacto visual con Raven.

-¿Por qué me estoy haciendo qué?, te lo he dicho esto no es culpa mía.- dijo mientras se señalaba a si mismo.

-Y yo te he dicho que puedes quedarte conmigo, pero prefieres quedarte ahí... solo mira el estado en el que te encuentras.- ella hizo una mueca extraña, sabía que estaba demasiado preocupada por él.

Él tomó la mano de su rubia acompañante, tratando de tranquilizarla con aquel toque, mientras mencionaba.

-Basta, no tienes por qué preocuparte, necesitamos enfocarnos en este proyecto, en cuanto se encuentre todo debidamente asentado, entonces de verdad voy a buscar una solución, si no la encuentro entonces tomaré tu oferta, lo prometo.- y posando la palma de su mano izquierda sobre su pecho asintió.

-Eso espero, Charles.- mencionó la rubia mientras continuaba sujetando la mano derecha del hombre.

Él le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora, pero de alguna manera aquella tranquilidad no alcanzó a reconfortarlo a él mismo.

🔶

La historia no era difícil de contar, aún así no le había mencionado a nadie acerca de su problema, todos creían que de la nada había desarrollado insomnio y sentían una inmensa pena por su situación...

Y todos ellos no podían estar más equivocados.

Desde hacía dos semanas le había costado muchísimo trabajo poder conciliar el sueño, pero no era solo a causa de las preocupaciones banales que acechan a todo el mundo.

En aquella ocasión sintió que se trataba de algo completamente diferente, ya que aquel Lunes a las 9:43 pm al llegar a su departamento algo no se sentía del todo bien.

Ese algo en el ambiente le indicó que de alguna manera estaba ocurriendo mucho más de lo que se apreciaba a simple vista, e incluso su cuerpo le indicó que aquello no eran simples figuraciones suyas.

Sus sentidos estaban alerta, y un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, y no es que hiciera frío en el lugar.

Avanzó a paso lento por el vestíbulo hasta llegar al área donde la cocina y la sala, mismas que eran separadas por una simple barra de mármol que fungía de sustituto de comedor.

Las luces ya habían sido encendidas por él mismo al momento de entrar al recinto, pero lo extraño era que a partir del pasillo que delimitaba la entrada de las habitaciones tenía instaladas luces automáticas, las cuales solamente se encendían cuando los sensores de dichos aparatos detectaban una presencia que las hiciera encenderse, mismas luces se encontraban encendidas, a lo largo del pasillo y así continuaban hasta su habitación.

En primera instancia creyó que se trataba de un intruso y que probablemente había entrado a robar ya que no era un secreto que su trabajo era muy bien remunerado, sin contar con la fortuna que había heredado de sus padres.

Pero desechó aquella idea al no escuchar ningún ruido, o ver algo fuera de lugar, era simplemente como si una sensación extraña se estuviese apoderando de su hogar.

Aunque aquello de las luces no hizo más que erizarle los vellos de la nuca, estaba saliéndosele de las manos todo este asunto.

Dejando todas sus cosas botadas a un costado del enorme sillón de cuero color marrón se dirigió con paso lento hacia su habitación rogándole a quien quiera que estuviese cuidando de él que no le permitiera morir a manos de algún desquiciado por culpa de algunos billetes.

Con el corazón acelerado y el pulso retumbando a través de sus oídos llegó a la puerta de su habitación, la cual se encontraba entreabierta, cosa que el no recordaba haber hecho.

Tomó una profunda respiración y armándose de un valor que honestamente no sentía dentro de si empujó la puerta de la habitación haciendo que esta se azotase contra la pared debido a la fuerza y rebotara nuevamente contra la palma de su mano.

La luz se encontraba encendida, si... pero ahí no había nadie.

Parpadeo un par de veces, confundido por lo extraño de la situación pero aún sin bajar la guardia se adentró al cuarto.

Observando minuciosamente a su alrededor, todo al igual que en la sala se encontraba como lo había dejado por la mañana antes de irse a trabajar.

Excepto por la puerta... pensó.

Avanzó hasta quedar de pie en medio de su pieza y seguir contemplando que era aquello que se le estaba escapando, sin lograr saber muy bien de que se trataba se adentro en su closet, sabiendo que no había nada ahí.

Suspirando, volvió nuevamente al centro de la habitación y se enfocó en abrir la puerta del baño que se encontraba a un costado del closet, mientras encendía la luz de aquel recinto por el rabillo del ojo pudo observar una figura oscura moverse detrás de él.

Aquello le hizo sentir un miedo inmenso, mismo que dejó de lado momentáneamente para girarse y hacerle frente a quien sea que hubiese irrumpido en su departamento.

Al quedar completamente de frente a aquella 'persona', noto que más bien parecía una sombra, esa cosa corrió hacia la puerta abierta de su habitación, y se perdió en el pasillo.

Charles dispuesto a alcanzar al intruso corrió hasta quedar a algunos pasos de la puerta de su cuarto, deteniéndose en el acto, cayendo en cuenta que las luces automáticas se había apagado desde el momento en el que entró a su habitación y todavía permanecían de dicha forma.

Apagadas.

Si alguien hubiese salido de ese cuarto y atravesado el pasillo, las luces indudablemente se hubiesen encendido, y él aún estupefacto ante tal acontecimiento se encontraba mirando hacia la oscuridad del pasillo, sin terminar de comprender que es lo que acababa de suceder.

-Probablemente sea un fallo de las luces.- se decía mientras a paso lento caminaba hacia el pasillo, tratando de aplacar los erráticos latidos de su corazón.

Al poner un pie sobre la madera del suelo que dirigía al pasillo, las luces volvieron a la vida encendiéndose y provocando que Charles se sobresaltara cuando sucedió.

Poniendo una mano a la altura de su corazón continuo recorriendo el pasillo hasta llegar nuevamente a la cocina, no había nada.

¿Y si estaba muy cansado y ya estaba empezando a ver cosas?

¿Y si las luces en realidad si estaba fallando?

¿Y si todo aquello sólo era una mala pasada de su mente?

Pasando ambas manos entre su cabello de manera desesperada, trato de convencerse una vez más que aquello no era real.

Aquella sensación inicial cuando entró a su departamento había desaparecido, y el lugar se sentía suyo de nuevo, pero eso no había impedido que se encontrara alerta mientras se preparaba algo de cenar en la cocina, siempre al tanto de su alrededor.

Nada más sucedió de nuevo.

O eso le hubiera gustado pensar ya que al siguiente día al arribar a su domicilio se encontraba en paz.

Nada de cosas raras.

Ja, que poco le había durado el gusto.

Al tercer día de acontecido el raro suceso, Charles después de haber enviado un par de correos electrónicos se dispuso a terminar el día.

Levantándose de una de aquellas sillas altas que complementaban a la perfección su desayunador de mármol, apagó su computadora portátil y la cerró en el proceso.

Estirando ambos brazos sobre su cabeza se dirigió sin mayor problema a su habitación mientras apagaba las luces, no sin antes notar la hora en el reloj de pared que se encontraba empotrado en la cocina.

11:40 pm.

No era excesivamente tarde pero el cansancio del día ya le exigía que se dirigiera cuanto antes a su lecho.

Después de realizar aquel ritual nocturno obligatorio que constaba de dirigirse al baño, hacer sus necesidades, cepillar sus dientes y ponerse cualquier ropa cómoda que encontrara al fondo de su closet, se encontraba listo para poder dormir.

Cerró con seguro su puerta una vez más, recordando inconscientemente aquella sombra de hace un par de días, siendo recorrido por una sensación momentánea de miedo.

Charles sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos inoportunos para la hora y recostándose sobre su cama, se decidió a apagar la luz.

.  
.  
.

Un sonido extraño lo despertó a mitad de la noche, sonaba como cuando alguien tararea una canción en un tono bajo, acompañado por una respiración profunda y acompasada apenas audible.

Aún adormilado creyó que se trataba de un sueño, pero al tratar de cambiar de posición sobre su cama puso más atención y si, alguien estaba haciendo esos sonidos.

Eso no hizo más que terminar de despertar a Charles y poner a trabajar sus sentidos, acelerando el latido de su corazón.

Sus ojos se encontraban fuertemente cerrados, tratando de aparentar que aún se encontraba durmiendo y que lo que fuera que se encontrase en la habitación con él, se convenciera de aquello y se largara de una vez.

Algunos minutos pasaron y eso no se detenía, al contrario... los sonidos parecían intensificarse y fue ahí que se dio cuenta que los sonidos se escuchaban un tanto amortiguados, lejanos.

Abrió los ojos y algunos segundos después que tardó en acostumbrar la vista descubrió entre la penumbra la puerta de su habitación abierta, dejando ver la oscuridad que se hallaba en el pasillo, ahí recién llegando al marco de la puerta se encontraba la misma sombra que Charles estaba seguro de haber visto días antes.

Aquella cosa se movía lentamente, sabiéndose protegido, quizás, por aquel manto de oscuridad dentro de la habitación.

Charles sobre la cama no sabia que hacer, estaba en shock debido a la impresión.

Su miedo era tanto que no podía moverse, quería hacerlo, quería salir del lugar y gritar.

Quiero irme de aquí, quiero irme, se repetía en voz baja con la voz quebrada y los ojos muy abiertos.

Sentía tibios caminos formándose bajo sus ojos, estaba llorando, todo a causa del miedo.

Se incorporó sobre la cama, sin dejar de observar aquella cosa que continuaba avanzando, el trato de alejarse lo más que pudo y en un instante ya se encontraba con la espalda pegada a la cabecera, trayendo hacía si sus rodillas mientras las abrazaba, aún sollozando no encontraba el valor para poder alargar su mano derecha y de esta manera encender la lámpara sobre la mesa de noche.

No podía.

La sombra siguió avanzando hasta llegar al borde de su cama y Charles no pudo soportar la presión, cerrando nuevamente sus ojos se hundió entre aquel hueco entre sus rodillas y su pecho.

Mientras continuaba llorando.

🔶

-¡Charles!.-

El aludido despertó abandonando de un salto su cama, confundido y si, un poco asustado también.

Hasta hace algunos segundos estaba profundamente dormido, de la misma manera que solía hacerlo siempre.

Pero aquel grito que decía su nombre lo despertó y asustó, claro... porque el vivía solo.

Y recordó... todo lo que sucedió en el transcurso de la madrugada, el terror que sintió, aquella cosa acercándose a su cama, la parálisis que experimentó y que no le permitió moverse.

Tomando aquel recuerdo en cuenta, se giró para observar la puerta de su habitación, la cual se encontraba cerrada, se acercó aún creyendo que todo no era más que una broma demasiado pesada.

Y la puerta estaba no solo cerrada, también tenía puesto el seguro, justo como el mismo recordaba haberlo puesto la noche anterior.

-¿Estoy enloqueciendo?.-dijo pasando ambas manos por su cabello y jalando del mismo con desesperación.

¿Había sido una pesadilla?, podría ser.

Camino hacia el cuarto de baño y mirándose al espejo pudo notar tres cosas que lo dejaron algo descolocado.

La primera, bajó sus ojos manchas oscuras se formaban levemente debido a la falta de sueño; la segunda, sus ojos se encontraban indudablemente hinchados y la tercera, un par de caminos blancos debajo de los mismos... señal de que había llorado y las lágrimas ahora solo eran un camino blanquecino sobre sus mejillas.

No había sido un sueño, de alguna manera algo le decía que no lo había sido.

🔶

Debido a aquel suceso se aseguraba de llegar lo suficientemente cansado a su hogar para no despertar a lo largo de la madrugada, sin importar que tan fuerte fuesen los sonidos que le habían despertado la noche anterior, no quería pasar por aquello de nuevo pero tampoco quería mostrarse débil ante aquella cosa.

Pero aunque se asegurase todas las noches de poner seguro a la puerta de su cuarto e incluso de dejar la luz de su habitación encendida llegaba aquel momento en el cual se quedaba dormido por algunos instantes, y al despertar la misma escena de la primera vez ocurría... cada noche era lo mismo.

Había noches en las que ya no lloraba pero aquella cosa le traía un vago recuerdo de su infancia, temores infantiles despertaban un miedo incierto en el fondo de su mente, cosa que lo aterraba ya que su cerebro recordaba algo que hacía la aparición de aquella sombra aún más aterradora, pero el no lograba conectar los puntos.

Después de que terminara aquella semana la siguiente no fue mucho mejor, las cosas siguieron ocurriendo de esa manera, pero aquella sombra solo se detenía al borde de su cama, esperando... observándolo.

Y a la mañana siguiente todo volvía a la normalidad, eso claro hasta que llegaba nuevamente la noche.

Un par de días fueron la excepción pero no había manera de predecir cuándo se le daría la gana a lo que sea que ahora habitaba su casa el salir y dejarlo en vela durante la madrugada.

Los pocos días que le ofreció tregua los tomó como una bendición, sabiendo que estaba a nada de quedarse dormido en cualquier sitio a causa del cansancio.

🔶

Aquella noche Charles llego a su departamento pasada la media noche, había estado trabajando hasta el cansancio en un proyecto, dejando todo en el no solo porque le encantara su trabajo, también porque aquello le proporcionaba una excusa para estar mucho más tiempo fuera de lo que alguna vez llamó hogar.

No más; pensó con amargura.

No había ingerido alimento desde la tarde pero no se sentía con ánimos de preparar algo, por lo que simplemente se tumbó un momento en el sofá, y olvidándose de todo, se quedo dormido.

Finalmente perdiendo la batalla contra el sueño perdió toda noción del tiempo sobre su sofá.

.  
.  
.

Las caricias que comenzó a sentir alrededor de la piel de su rostro y cuello lo sacaron de su letargo de manera gradual, se sentían inesperadamente bien.

Con los ojos cerrados y sumido en la semi-inconsciencia que el sueño aún le permitía, disfrutó de aquello.

Charles se acercó al toque de aquellas manos que lo acariciaban lentamente, tratando de obtener más.

Cuando una mano pasó sus dedos entre su cabello Charles soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, le encantaba que hicieran eso, y mientras disfrutaba de todo ello se revolvió un poco en el sillón.

Cuando ambas manos colocaron sus palmas alrededor de sus mejillas fue que en realidad se dio cuenta de que aquel sueño estaba tomando lugar en la sala.

Ya que lo hundieron un poco sobre la superficie del mueble donde se encontraba recostado, haciendo que se notara la diferencia entre la firmeza de su colchón y la suavidad de su sofá.

Levantó ambas manos y las colocó sobre las ajenas que se encontraban en su rostro y lentamente comenzó a deslizarlas hacia su torso, disfrutando del recorrido que aquellas grandes manos realizaban sobre la tela de su camisa.

Pequeños jadeos abandonaron su boca cuando dichas manos abrieron los primeros botones de su camisa y se colaron dentro, provocando que Charles vocalizara aún más su deseo de seguir siendo acariciado.

Las manos recorrieron sus pectorales de manera superficial, luego subieron hasta su cuello arañando ligeramente la superficie de la piel, dejando marcas rosadas a su paso.

Aquello estaba poniendo muy caliente a Charles, por lo que esta vez sin en realidad pensarlo hablo.

-Más.- soltó en un susurro.

Todo ese juego previo de tocarlo por sobre la ropa lo había calentado, y ahora quería más... en la parte inferior de su cuerpo para ser exacto.

Las manos se deslizaron nuevamente sobre su torso y cada una apretó con poca fuerza la sensible piel de sus pezones, arrancándole un gemido más alto que cualquiera de los anteriores. 

-Más abajo, por favor.- mencionó mientras se mordía el labio inferior tratando de ganar compostura.

Aquello que esas manos le estaban provocando y su estado de somnolencia no hacía otra cosa que hacer todo aquello más delicioso para Charles.

Se sentía ligero y encantado con lo que estaba recibiendo, no sabía de lo que se trataba pero sin lugar a dudas lo estaba disfrutando.

Las manos abandonaron sus acciones y las sintió deshacer los botones restantes de su camisa, ahora tenía el torso completamente desnudo, eso lo sabia ya que sintió un poco del aire frío del lugar colarse sobre su piel, aún llevaba puesta la camisa pero se encontraba abierta y aún sobre sus brazos.

Aquel par de extremidades lo recorrieron nuevamente desde su rostro enmarcándolo suavemente mientras él se frotaba contra aquellas manos como si fuese un felino demandando amor de parte de su dueño, hasta llegar a su torso una vez más, arañando con suavidad la pálida piel del castaño mientras recorría su cuerpo.

-Continua...- soltó sin la intención de sonar tan necesitando.

-¿Ahora ya no quieres irte, Charles?.- dijo el dueño de aquellas manos, con voz gruesa y profunda, que le provocó escalofríos, miedo y excitación a partes iguales.

Charles se incorporó tan deprisa sobre el sofá hasta quedar sentado que por un momento creyó que se iría de bruces contra el suelo por el repentino movimiento que incluso le provocó un mareo.

Un sueño, todo había sido un sueño.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro y bostezo, al abrir los ojos las luces de la sala y la cocina se hallaban encendidas, el reloj de la cocina marcaba las 4:20 am, el hombre se puso de pie dispuesto a irse a su habitación.

Y cuando dio un par de pasos notó cierto escalofrío en su torso, por lo cual dirigió su mirada hacia aquella zona.

Su camisa se hallaba completamente abierta, y su blanca piel mostraba diversas líneas de un tenue color rojo.

-¿Te vas tan pronto, Charles?.- alguien detrás suyo mencionó.

Esa voz lo asustó tanto y le hizo recordar que había pasado en su 'sueño' que no pensó en siquiera hacerle frente a aquello, solo corrió hasta encerrarse en su habitación, mientras ese ser, se reía de él en el pasillo.

Charles no pudo dormir lo que restó de esa noche.

🔶

El extraño pero erotico suceso no abandonaba su imaginación.

Lo aterraba que aquello hubiese sucedido en solo una noche, al haber caído rendido ante el cansancio también le había dado la oportunidad a aquella criatura a disfrutar de su cuerpo como le fuera en gana.

Debería estar furioso consigo mismo, y largarse del sitio de una vez por todas... llevarse algunas prendas en una maleta, lanzarla a su auto y no volver nunca más.

Pero no podía.

Aquello le había asustado cuando descubrió lo que había sucedido, pero también le excitaba pensar en aquellas grandes manos que le proporcionaban caricias sobre su torso... llenas de una amabilidad que el aún no tenía el placer de conocer en la vida real, pero que claramente quería seguir experimentando.

Miro con desespero el reloj sobre su escritorio, 12:32 am.

Se encontraba buscando desesperadamente la respuesta a sus interrogantes, pero sabía que si se quedaba ahí no conseguiría nada.

Se puso de pie y se convenció a sí mismo de que era necesario enfrentar a aquello y si todo salía bien probablemente tendría de vuelta su departamento, y si no... pues ya vería la manera de cruzar ese puente cuando llegara a el.

Tomando con valentía sus cosas se encaminó hacia la salida de su oficina, no sin antes echarle un vistazo a la nota que le había dejado a Raven sobre su computador.

"Si no llegó mañana a trabajar, llámame; si no contesto entonces por favor ve a buscarme a mi departamento.

Charles"

Era un mensaje bastante ambiguo que no dejaba ver su miedo o desesperación, o excitación por lo que sucedería esa noche.

Siguió caminando hasta salir de su oficina y dirigirse hacia el estacionamiento, a esa hora seguramente no le tomaría mucho más de 20 minutos llegar a su departamento.

Eran las 12 con 57 minutos cuando giró el pomo de la puerta principal, haciendo que esta se abriera y lo invitara a pasar.

Camino con normalidad y acomodo con delicadeza sus cosas sobre el desayunador, se quitó el saco y aflojó su corbata.

Se sentó un momento en el sofá, evitando recordar lo que había sucedido ahí mismo la noche anterior, mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil y se disponía a revisar su bandeja de correo electrónico.

Al mirar la hora en aquel dispositivo decidió que era momento de tratar de dormir.

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesa de cristal a un costado de aquel cómodo sofá, se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación para volver con una almohada y una frazada.

No se tomó la molestia de cambiarse de ropa, eso lo dejaría para después, además era mejor si se encontraba preparado por si tenía que salir corriendo del lugar a causa de que aquel ser no respetara sus demandas.

Con aquello en mente se acomodó sobre el sofá y se cubrió con el trozo de tela, mientras suspiraba... tardó menos de 2 minutos en caer profundamente dormido.

Para Charles no habían pasado ni 30 minutos cuando comenzó a sentir aquellas caricias en su cabello y rostro, lo cual lo mantuvo en un estado de alerta, pero sin dejar su somnolencia completamente.

Se sentía un tanto confundido ya que su cuerpo quería que aquello continuara pero su cerebro le gritaba que se pusiera de pie y se largara.

Aún con los ojos ligeramente cerrados sintió a aquella cosa acercarse peligrosamente a su rostro, eso si que lo puso nervioso ya que nunca antes lo había tenido tan cerca y el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse lentamente de él.

Escucho que esa cosa suspiro muy lentamente a la altura de su oído izquierdo, aquello desarmó a Charles, había sido un sonido demasiado erotico como para ignorarlo.

Se mordió el labio inferior para evitar suspirar en voz alta, pero su acompañante ya lo había escuchado.

-Charles.- mencionó el ser.

Todo pensamiento racional salió por la ventana al escucharlo mencionar su nombre tan cerca de su rostro, y de esa manera tan profunda y sensual.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?.-pregunto ese ente.

Eso si que confundió a Charles, quien termino por abrir completamente los ojos.

Frente a él las luces se hallaban apagadas, y cuando su vista se hubo adaptado a la penumbra lo vio... era como un hombre, a plena vista mucho más alto que el y de complexión más diferente...

No podía ver claramente nada acerca de él, era como observar una figura borrosa, más oscura que la negrura que envolvía la sala, algo que bien podría ser solo la sombra que alguien proyectaba.

Pero ahí no había nadie más.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?.- pregunto Charles con voz temblorosa tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo al observar que un par de ojos claros le miraban fijamente.

Aquello era lo único que se podía distinguir con claridad, sus ojos.

-Te quiero a ti.- respondió esa cosa moviendo su mano, mientras delineaba el contorno de la piel de su oído.

Aquello arrancó un leve gemido por parte del castaño.

-¿Porqué a mi?.- pregunto nuevamente tratando de ignorar el creciente bulto en sus pantalones. 

-Por qué eres hermoso.- respondió al instante.

Charles se retorció en el sofá, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás, y llevando sus manos a su rostro, quería mantenerse calmado pero aquella voz lo estaba excitando demasiado.

Al dejar su cuello al descubierto aquel ser aprovechó esa oportunidad ante el y acercó lo que bien podría ser su rostro y comenzó a dejar ligeros besos sobre la delicada piel de Charles.

El castaño se sorprendió pero no hizo nada por alejar a aquella criatura de las maravillosas caricias que le estaba proporcionando.

Las enormes manos que había sentido Charles la noche anterior se encontraban nuevamente debajo de su camisa apretando sus pezones y de esta manera arrancándole audibles gemidos.

Cuando los delicados besos sobre su cuello pasaron a ser feroces succiones de labios sobre su piel fue cuando supo que debía comenzar a hacer preguntas antes de perderse en esa espiral de lujuria.

-¿Qué eres?.- pregunto en un suspiro.

-No necesitas saberlo para disfrutar de lo que estoy por hacerte... si así lo deseas.-

-Por supuesto que lo deseo pero, bien no me digas... no importa.- se contradijo el mismo aceptando gustoso la atención que aún recibía sobre sus duros pezones.

-No puedo decirte lo que soy... pero puedo darte un nombre para que grites.- respondió el ser mientras se deslizaba sobre el torso de Charles tomando entre lo que parecía ser sus labios uno de los rosados y duros pezones del castaño.

-Aggh, un nombre... eso, eso estaría bien, dímelo.- suspiró Charles sintiendo las maravillas que esa boca le hacían a su cuerpo.

-Erik.- mencionó el ser.

-Bien, Erik.- afirmó Charles disfrutando demasiado de los movimientos del llamado Erik.

-¿Qué quieres que haga contigo?.- pregunto 'Erik'.

Mientras alejaba su boca del pecho de Charles para que vocalizara lo que quería con claridad.

-Ah, no lo se... yo, en serio no lo se...- el aliento le faltaba al tratar de hablar.

-¿Te gustaría que te hiciera mío, Charles?.-

Esa simple frase había servido igual que la boca de Erik sobre su piel, ya que le arrancó un gemido alto de solo imaginar que algo como Erik podría follarselo.

-Si, hazlo.- mencionó el castaño antes de tomar una de las manos de Erik y dirigirla hacia su endurecida hombría.

Otro gemido escapó de entre sus labios al sentir que Erik ejercía presión mientras el trataba sin éxito de sofocar esos sonidos mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Quiero escucharte.- mencionó Erik mientras recorría con el pulgar de su mano libre el labio inferior que Charles tenía sujeto entre sus dientes.

-Ahhhhh.- vocalizó Charles antes de tomar la punta del pulgar de Erik y comenzar a succionarlo de manera lasciva.

'Erik' comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón del hombre debajo de él, mientras que retiraba su dedo pulgar de la boca de Charles para poder realizar dicha acción.

El castaño levantó sus caderas del sofá para facilitar que le retiraran todas las prendas debajo de su cintura, y así fue... Erik lo despojó de todo aquello que lo cubría, dejándolo finalmente desnudo y expuesto ante él.

Charles se relamió los labios al sentir nuevamente aquel aliento de Erik pero ahora sobre su erecto pene.

Esta vez no se contuvo siquiera en ahogar sus gemidos cuando sintió la boca de Erik lamiendo la punta de su miembro, sentía lo que muy probablemente fueran lengüetazos sobre el mismo, dejándolo húmedo y vibrante.

Con la mente nublada por el placer comenzó a elevar las caderas para que Erik lo engullera aún más, más profundo en su garganta... para sentir la humedad de su boca rodeando por completo su pene y así fue.

Erik no lo detuvo, aceptó aquellas estocadas en su boca succionando en el proceso, arrebatándole a Charles diversos sonidos que provenían desde el fondo de su garganta.

Cuando el castaño estaba seguro de que se correría en cualquier momento un largo y grueso dedo comenzó a trazar círculos sobre su entrada, provocando que Charles reaccionara ante aquella acción y de esta manera retrasará su orgasmo.

-¿Qué haces?.- pregunto con la voz entrecortada.

-Te dije que te haría mío, y tú accediste.-

-¿Podrías hacer que no sea tan doloroso?.- soltó con una timidez muy poco usual en el.

-Esto te gustará más de lo que te dolerá, eso te lo prometo.-

Eso lo tranquilizó y mientras trataba de relajarse sintió la misma mano de Erik que antes delineaba su entrada subir nuevamente a continuar bombeando su erección.

Provocando que Charles volviese a soltar gemidos de tanto en tanto.

Erik no mencionó una sola palabra después de asegurarle que le gustaría, y el castaño estuvo a nada de preguntar qué era lo que planeaba hacer con él, pero fue interrumpido por una húmeda sensación en su entrada.

Eran círculos, Erik los estaba trazando... con su lengua.

Y Charles no podía estar más complacido de estar tumbado en un sillón ya que si hubiese estado de pie mientras Erik le hacía aquello seguramente sus rodillas ya habrían cedido ante lo inesperadamente delicioso que aquel contacto le ofrecía.

-Erik, no te detengas.- dijo en voz alta aunque aquello más bien hubiese parecido un grito.

La lengua de Erik se movía de manera experta sobre la entrada de Charles, saliendo y entrando de su pequeño agujero, provocando que aquel que recibía el trato gritara de vez en vez el nombre de Erik en voz alta.

Ya habiendo recibido la debida atención aquel ser de oscuridad se incorporó y hablándole al odio a Charles le indicó que se girara, y se colocara sobre sus rodillas y manos sobre el sillón.

Charles obedeció aquella húmeda orden y tomó la posición indicada, mientras dejaba caer su rostro entre sus brazos estirados.

Por muy raro que pareciera necesitaba sentir de una vez a Erik dentro suyo, marcándolo y follandoselo duro contra el sofá.

-Pronto, Charles.- mencionó Erik, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Y haciendo que el castaño se enfocara nuevamente en él, ingreso un dedo sin dificultad en la entrada de Charles, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera al que recibía las caricias.

Así estuvieron un momento, Charles disfrutando la intrusión mientras Erik ingresaba un segundo dedo en el orificio.

Charles no podía hacer más que lanzar sus caderas hacia atrás buscando que este golpease con sus dedos aquel cúmulo de terminales nerviosas que sabía le harían ver estrellas delante de sus ojos.

Erik agregó un tercer dedo y jugó con la entrada de Charles por tiempo indefinido, hasta que tocó aquel punto con el cual el castaño casi se corre al sentir que había sido tocando con punta de sus dedos.

Ese fue el indicador de Erik para retirar los mismos y con un sonido de reprobación de parte de Charles tomar la punta de su propio pene erecto y tentar la entrada del castaño.

Charles se sobresaltó un poco al sentir la punta de un pene en su entrada, pero estaba tan excitado que no se lo pensó más a fondo cuando comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia atrás nuevamente.

Empalandose a sí mismo en el largo y duro pene de aquella criatura.

Erik nunca emitió un solo gemido, parecía que estuviese únicamente enfocado en darle todo el placer necesario a Charles, por lo que en cuanto estuvo listo y acostumbrado a su hombría dentro de él, comenzó a fijar un ritmo duro y rápido.

Cosa que a Charles le encantó, y se encargó de hacérselo saber a Erik gritando continuamente su nombre y pidiendo más.

Más duro, más rápido.

Y a mitad de todo aquello sintió una de las manos de Erik aferrarse a su cintura subiendo lentamente a través de su pecho para detenerse en su pezon izquierdo y apretarlo con fuerza.

Eso provocó que varios gritos salieran de manera ininterrumpida de su boca, y Charles honestamente creyó que desfallecería debido a tales atenciones de Erik para consigo.

Pero el contrario estaba por demostrarle que aún no lo había sentido todo.

Cuando apretó por segunda ocasión su pezon gritó si, pero no tanto como cuando sintió la otra mano de Erik deslizarse a un costado de su cadera y tomar fuertemente su erección, bombeándola sin cesar.

Marcando un ritmo similar con el que se encontraba penetrandolo, no se avergonzaba al pensar que después de aquello no duró mucho más.

Todo comenzó a ser demasiado, su mente se nublo por completo y termino por correrse de manera brutal sobre su sofá.

Recordaba haber gritado un sin fin de cosas incoherentes, balbuceos y suspiros.

Podía sentir como los espasmos aún recorrían su cuerpo, mientras aquellas estrellas no terminaban de abandonar sus ojos, Erik seguía enfocado ahora en pellizcar ambos pezones provocando que Charles por fin alcanzara el punto máximo de su orgasmo y se desplomara sobre el sofá.

Con las piernas temblorosas y la respiración completamente agitada, comenzó a tratar de tranquilizar su pulso.

Todo seguía como antes, las luces apagadas y aún podía sentir de alguna manera la presencia de Erik observándolo.

-Eso fue, impresionante... nunca había experimentado un orgasmo así en mi vida.- comentó Charles aún tratando de regular su voz.

-Entonces, ¿todavía quieres que me vaya para que vivas con normalidad en tu departamento?.- el tono de Erik se había vuelto burlón, era palpable.

-Creo que... me hiciste cambiar de opinión, puedes quedarte.-

-Claro que me quedaré, incluso si tú no querías estaba dispuesto a seguirte a donde fueras hasta que terminarás por acceder.-

-Eres muy insistente, Erik.-

-Eso es porque eres demasiado hermoso, Charles.-

🔶

Por primera vez desde hacía dos semanas Charles había podido conciliar el sueño.

Ya que no despertó hasta bien entrada la tarde del día siguiente, sintiéndose ligero y realmente descansado, pero con el celular repleto de llamadas y mensajes de Raven diciéndole que había ido a buscarlo pero nadie respondió a la puerta y que lo llamara cuanto antes.

Estaba preocupada por el.

Y Charles honestamente solo quería que aquellas noches de tranquilidad volvieran a ser algo constante en su vida.

Se levantó del sofá, y se estiró mientras caminaba a paso lento, desnudo; disfrutando del cambio de tonalidad que bañaba la sala y cocina de su hogar con tonos rojizos y naranjas gracias al enorme ventanal entre aquellos dos lugares, se dirigió al baño de su habitación, al encender la luz notó todas aquellas marcas que Erik le había proporcionado, regadas sobre su cuerpo.

Marcas de succión y de dedos en sus caderas, así como una leve hinchazón en su labio inferior y ambos pezones.

El recordar todo el placer que Erik le había proporcionado aquella madrugada no solo provocó que se sonrojara de forma que su rostro cambió de su pálido tono habitual a un carmín intenso, si no que también hizo que una sonrisa estupida se colocara sobre sus labios.

Aquel orgasmo que experimentó, había sido el mejor de toda su vida.

Aún rememorando todo lo acontecido bastantes horas atrás, se metió a la ducha, tomándose su tiempo para terminar de eliminar el estrés de su trabajo y de todos aquellos días que no había podido conciliar el sueño.

Salió de la ducha 26 minutos después, camino hacia el armario y mientras buscaba algo de ropa interior en uno de los múltiples cajones de su cómoda, las luces se apagaron.

El ambiente volvió a cambiar, mientras Charles se quedó pasmado en el sitio, con la toalla aún sujeta a su cintura y la mano dentro de un cajón.

Ya no se observaba el entorno del todo debido a que eran alrededor de las 8:30 pm, la oscuridad volvía a pintar todo de penumbra el lugar.

Charles trago duro, imaginando que tipo de situación estaba por experimentar cuando un par de grandes manos lo tomaron por los hombros.

Obligándolo a poner ambos brazos a su costado, mientras que dichas manos lo giraban para hacerlo quedar frente a Erik por segunda vez en el día.

-Nos encontramos de nuevo, Charles.- dijo Erik con aquella voz que le debilitaba las piernas.

-De hecho, yo no he ido a ningún lado.- respondió el castaño en un suspiro.

Se acercó hasta quedar frente al rostro del más bajo y atrayéndolo más, lo beso... de forma salvaje, provocando que sonidos obscenos llenaran el lugar.

Charles se encontraba sujetando lo que parecía ser una estilizada figura, varonil: una espalda ancha y brazos firmes, más alto que el...mientras seguían besándose de manera desesperada Erik rompió el beso y soltó a modo de pregunta.

-¿Estas listo para continuar con lo de hace algunas horas?.- finalizó retirándose de sus labios para acercarse al cuello de Charles.

Mientras este último suspiraba debido a que las manos sobre sus hombros ahora se deslizaban por su espalda arañando levemente la superficie de su piel hasta llegar al borde de la toalla aún enredada firmemente en su cintura.

-Si.- respondió simple.

Erik tironeo aquel trozo de tela hasta que finalmente cedió y pudo lanzarlo lejos de ambos, colocando firmemente ambas manos sobre los glúteos de Charles, y deslizando suavemente un largo dedo entre las nalgas del más bajo, robándole de esta manera un jadeo.

Si de esa manera lo recibirían cada vez que llegase a su departamento, entonces no intentaría cambiar de casa durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, así puedo recibirte siempre que llegues.-

Como respuesta a aquello, Charles se restregó sobre el cuerpo frente a él completamente excitado.

Pensándolo mejor incluso tal vez podría nunca dejar el sitio.


	2. A new friend

**Esta historia formó parte del evento #CherikKinktober2019.**

**_Advertencias_ ** _: Muerte, secuestros, robo de órganos, mutilación, tortura, asesinatos, escena de sexo explícito, necrofilia, criaturas paranormales (necrofilia / casa embrujada)_

***Universo alterno sin poderes***

🔥

**A new friend.**

-¡Vamos Erik!, no puedes decir que no, ya estamos aquí... tienes que venir, ¡somos tus amigos!.-

-No puedo, en serio hice todo lo posible pero mi jefe me dijo que por la fecha no puedo irme, soy el único que está de turno ahora mismo, así que deberán de disfrutar de la dichosa casa ustedes solos.-

-No puedo creer que nos dejes plantados, pero entiendo a tu jefe; negocios son negocios, hay prioridades...en fin te llamaré más tarde para contarte qué tal ha ido todo.-

-Si no me llamas, lo haré yo, quiero saber quien se cagó en los pantalones primero, tú o Sebastián... aunque apostaría a que Sebastian tiene más agallas que tu.-

-Muy gracioso Erik, yo soy una persona muy valiente, así que da por hecho que el único que saldrá con los pantalones llenos de sus propios desechos no seré yo.-

-Si Azazel, lo que tú digas.-

-Bien, hablábamos después.-

Y Erik colgó la llamada.

Desde ese día no había vuelto a ver a sus dos amigos, les había llamado pero nadie había respondido, ni en el teléfono móvil de Azazel, ni en el de Sebastián.

Para esa entonces el detalle de que ambos habían ido a aquella casa que estaba supuestamente embrujada ya era bien sabido por todos, incluso su familia y la policía.

Habían investigado el lugar sin éxito, no había rastro de sus amigos por ningún sitio.

Aquello dejó a Erik con un enorme sentimiento de culpa.

¿Podría haber hecho algo?

¿De algo habría servido que hubiese estado con ellos?

¿Si hubiese llamado a Sebastián o a Azazel antes sus amigos hubiesen podido evitar lo que sea que les había sucedido?

Una y mil teorías pasaban por su mente, a dos semanas de su desaparición incluso la policía había dejado de poner suficiente atención en el caso, tratando de encontrar a una pequeña niña llamada Rosalie y su hermano mayor Jack, quienes habían desaparecido hacia un par de días de su domicilio.

Aunque sospechaban que el padre de ambos niños era el responsable, cabía la posibilidad de que esos dos niños hubiesen sufrido el mismo destino que sus amigos, pero eso era solamente comentado entre la policía.

Era más importante encontrar a un par de niños pequeños que a un par de jóvenes.

La madre y los familiares de esos pequeños debían estar desesperados, y por una parte entendía el que la policía diera prioridad a su búsqueda a la de sus amigos.

Hay prioridades había mencionado Azazel la última vez que habló con el, y era cierto...

Incluso él, que pudo haber hecho algo respecto a la desaparición de sus amigos y en su lugar prefirió quedarse a trabajar por un par de dólares extras.

.

Tres semanas y dos días habían transcurrido desde la desaparición.

Y Erik se sentía más desesperado que nunca, había escuchado rumores en la estación de policía que decían que era probable que aquellos chicos estuviesen pudriéndose en una zanja cerca de alguna carretera a las afueras del pueblo.

Y aquello lo aterraba.

Su desaparición le provocó algo extraño, ya que un sentimiento de tranquilidad lo envolvió en cuanto supo que algo andaba mal... su cerebro lo llamaba instinto de auto preservación, ya que se había salvado de lo que sea que les hubiese sucedido y su estupida mente se sentía agradecida de que hubiesen sido ellos y no él.

Era egoísta de su parte pensar en su bienestar cuando sus amigos podrían estar sufriendo cosas horribles.

La primera semana le costó trabajo conciliar el sueño, tratando de enfocar sus energías en pensar donde se podrían haber metido aquel par de idiotas.

A finales de aquella semana y principios de la siguiente cuando sucedió la desaparición de aquellos niños comenzó a dejar de dormir.

La preocupación era demasiada y su culpabilidad no lo dejaban descansar.

Dormía a ratos tratando de obligar a su cuerpo a mantenerse consciente, pero era solo un mocoso de 18 años, era obvio que necesitaba descansar.

Así que decidió ingerir algo de lo que hubiese a su alcance y se perdió por lo que le parecieron horas.

Soñando acerca de todo y nada, sus amigos y aquellos pequeños desaparecidos, casi pudo observarlos riendo juntos, haciendo chistes que solo ellos entendían.

Y después entrando en una casa oscura, enorme... y Erik permanecía observando todo desde la lejanía... sin intervenir.

Sin poder acercarse.

Nada ni nadie salió.

.

Erik despertó visiblemente repuesto, y aunque era de madrugada la necesidad de continuar durmiendo se había esfumado.

Mientras se dirigía a paso lento hacia la cocina recordó un poco de aquel sueño, a los niños riendo y a sus amigos siguiéndoles el juego, aquella casa y luego nada.

El nunca había entrado en aquel sitio, ya que cuando era pequeño todos los adultos contaban historias horribles acerca del lugar.

La conocía de vista, por eso pudo reconocer el lugar de su sueño como aquella Casa Embrujada a la que sus amigos se habían obligado por orgullo a entrar aquel día hacía dos semanas atrás.

¿Y si Erik encontraba algo que la policía no?

¿Qué tal si iba ahora mismo?

Miro la hora en su teléfono móvil 3:40 am, la zona estaba llena de aquella cinta amarilla con la leyenda de 'NO PASAR', pero Erik estaba seguro de que a esa hora ya no habría ni un solo oficial de guardia.

Así que lleno de esperanza salió en búsqueda de respuestas.

La casa estaba relativamente cerca, solo a 3 manzanas de donde el vivía, una caminata de no más de 15 minutos y ya se encontraba frente a aquellas cintas amarillas, que le gritaban con su chirriante color que se alejara, que volviera a su casa, que no era un lugar seguro.

Observando a su alrededor y cerciorándose que efectivamente ahí no había nadie se decidió.

Tomó una de aquellas cintas solo para levantarla y pasar por debajo de ella.

Se encaminó hacia esa enorme casa, ya no había tantas hojas secas en el camino de piedra que guiaba a los visitantes hacia la puerta de la entrada, todo debido a la búsqueda policial.

La casa no parecía tan atemorizante de cerca, si era enorme y estaba realmente vieja pero era normal, había permanecido muchísimo tiempo deshabitada y el paso del tiempo había causado estragos en ella.

Estaba pintada de lo que anteriormente hubiese sido un color crema, pero ahora parecía más gris, incluso negro en algunas partes de la pared de madera que adornaba el exterior.

Contaba con grandes ventanales que dejaban ver viejas y polvorientas cortinas dentro del recinto.

Nada nuevo.

Metiendo las manos en su chaqueta se acercó hasta la puerta y aunque creyó que tendría que forzarla, únicamente tuvo que hacer una ligera presión sobre la roída madera y esta cedió.

Crujiendo como cualquier cosa de madera vieja, en seguida Erik noto el cambio de temperatura dentro de la casa, hacia más frío dentro de ella que en la calle.

Sin darle más importancia comenzó a caminar, observando algunos trozos de madera en el suelo, mismos que en otro tiempo hubiesen estado pegados al techo.

Tratando de iluminar con la luz de su teléfono celular siguió avanzando, observando cautelosamente el suelo, no solo para evitar caer dentro de algún agujero, si no para ver si encontraba algo que le indicara que sus amigos habían estado ahí... cualquier cosa.

Camino por toda la planta baja, recorrió el recibidor, la cocina, la sala y por último el comedor, encontrándose de frente sin lugar donde continuar.

No había nada más que polvo, madera rota en el suelo, papel tapiz que había visto mejores días y muchos insectos.

Un poco más desesperanzado volvió a la sala donde habían unas escaleras que dividían la cocina y aquel sitio.

Subió con igual cautela alumbrando de igual manera como había hecho antes, teniendo precaución y enfocando toda su atención en la tarea a la mano.

Termino de subir a la segunda planta y se encontró con un corredor, que se extendía desde la parte izquierda de la casa hacia la derecha, en ambos extremos un ventanal que mostraba una vista al exterior y a lo largo del pasillo varias puertas por ambos lados.

Eran habitaciones, pero no muchas, lo cual lo confundió ya que la casa en el exterior se veía mucho más grande y el interior era bastante reducido.

Probablemente las habitaciones sean grandes, pensó.

Y camino hacia su lado izquierdo, atravesando el pasillo sin detenerse más que para inspeccionar un pedazo de vidrio que se hallaba en el suelo.

El ventanal hacía que la luz de la luna en el exterior se colase dentro y le brindaba un aire menos lúgubre al pasillo, lo cual agradecía internamente Erik.

El sitio en si ya daba miedo pero estando en completa oscuridad hubiese sido absolutamente aterrador.

Se dirigió a la primera habitación, y al colocar su mano en la manija vio movimiento al final extremo derecho del pasillo, era obvio que algo había sucedido, así que se giro sin más.

A mitad del lado contrario estaba un muchacho, de estatura un poco más baja que la de él mismo, vestía un pantalón oscuro, una camisa de manga larga color blanca, sobre está un chaleco color azul claro y lo más importante... estaba descalzo.

Erik por un instante creyó que ese muchacho idiota terminaría con los pies llenos de astillas debido al mal estado de la madera, pero luego cayó en cuenta que el tipo no se movía, solo estaba ahí... observándolo.

Erik se encargó de dirigirse hacia el, y estando cerca de las escaleras nuevamente pudo apreciar más detalles del chico.

Su cabello estaba un poco revuelto y era castaño, sus ojos eran azules casi a juego con el color de su chaleco, tez blanca... muy blanca y una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, a primera vista era realmente atractivo, y poniendo atención a sus rasgos solo servía para acentuar más aquella belleza.

Aunque había algo en él que no le terminaba de gustar aún así decidió comenzar a hacer afirmaciones amenazantes para que aquel extraño lo dejara terminar sus trabajo de investigación.

-No deberías estar aquí, ¿sabes?.- dijo con voz firme.

-Tu tampoco.- respondió sin perder la sonrisa.

-Estoy investigando, así que más te vale irte y no interferir.- dijo tratando de sonar imponente.

-¿Qué investigas?.- pregunto el chico balanceando su peso.

-No es de tu interés.-

-¿Y qué tal si lo fuera?.- respondió levantando ambas cejas.

Aquello hizo dudar de la firmeza en las palabras de Erik para intentar que el chico se fuera del lugar, tal vez el podría ser de ayuda.

-Escucha, como probablemente habrás escuchado un par de personas han desaparecido en la ciudad. Lo único que quiero es saber si alguna de esas personas estuvo aquí, le podría ayudar a la policía cualquier dato extra.-

-Ah, si... te refieres a esos chicos de la calle Meddler y a los niños de la calle mmm...no recuerdo el nombre de esa calle.- todos sabían el nombre de esa calle, esa conversación era ridícula.

-Spretz.-dijo con tono aburrido.

-Si, Spretz. Si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscar cualquier cosa, tengo mucho tiempo libre.- afirmo.

-Eso sería genial, pero antes una pregunta...¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

-Soy sonámbulo, a veces solo deambuló por mi cuarto pero esta vez salí de casa... hace nada desperté aquí. Es por eso que te mencionaba que tengo tiempo.- sonrío.

Erik analizó el rostro del muchacho y sabiendo que pedirle que se fuera una vez más aunque el se estuviese ofreciendo a ayudarle seria grosero,aún sobretodo necesitando todo la ayuda posible decidió aceptar su explicación y por ende su ayuda.

-¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí si estabas dormido?, además ¿quien duerme vestido?... aunque sin zapatos.- dijo señalando sus pálidos pies.

El muchacho comenzó a reír y momentos después explicó su situación.

-Me llamo Charles, así que apréndete mi nombre, puede que más tarde te sea de ayuda.- dijo guiñándole un ojo.-Te dije que desperté hace nada, estaba en la planta baja a mitad de la cocina y luego escuché pasos en este piso, simplemente subí a ver de quién se trataba. Y duermo vestido por la misma razón que antes te había comentado, el sonambulismo puede empeorar, afortunadamente llevaba puesta esta ropa cuando mi cuerpo decidió que era buena idea salir a dar un paseo a mitad de la noche... aunque mi cerebro nunca recuerda utilizar zapatos.- finalizó con humor.

-Gracias por la explicación, ahora tiene mucho más sentido el que te encontrará aquí, bueno entonces ayúdame a buscar... cualquier cosa que llame tu atención házmelo saber y revisaremos. Me llamo Erik, por cierto.- dijo sin siquiera tener intenciones de darle la mano o algo así.

-Un placer Erik, vamos entonces.- dijo el muchacho caminando delante de él.

Y de esa manera terminaron revisando las habitaciones del lado izquierdo del corredor, sin encontrar nada y sin hablar mucho más de lo que habían hablado en su intercambio inicial al presentarse.

Al llegar a la primera puerta del lado derecho su cerebro le mandó alertas, algo no estaba bien.

Mientras ingresó a la habitación con Charles detrás suyo todas sus alarmas así como sus sentidos se agudizaron de forma inmediata, Erik culpó al impresionante frío que hacía dentro del lugar.

Comenzó a buscar pistas, algo que sirviera, lo que fuera.

-Erik.- llamó su atención el otro muchacho, sonaba un tanto aburrido.

-Dime.- dijo revisando debajo de la cama.

-Si te soy honesto, no creo que encuentres nada aquí.- algo en su voz sonaba firme.

-¿Por que estás tan seguro?.- dijo incorporándose un poco y sacudiendo el polvo de sus pantalones.

-Porque a tus amigos los asesine en la habitación de al lado.-

Erik se giró de inmediato, observándolo fijamente, tratando de averiguar si se trataba de una broma.

-¿Quieres ir a verlos?.-pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Erik asintió, y observó a Charles abandonar la habitación.

Al llegar al marco de la puerta noto que aquel tipo lo esperaba frente a la puerta de la habitación contigua, y mientras le hacía señas de que se apresurara abrió la puerta y finalmente entró.

Erik sentía frío, estaba seguro que había sudor deslizándose por su nuca, empapando su camisa y chaqueta, tenía las manos ligeramente temblorosas y se adivinó con un semblante pálido y seguramente una mueca de horror en su rostro.

Pero aún así continuo siguiendo a Charles.

Entró en el cuarto y lo que vio ahí lo hizo caer de rodillas.

Sus dos amigos estaban clavados a la pared, había clavos o algo que los mantenía sujetos al muro.

Su piel lucia amoratada, había sangre en bastantes lugares, a diferencia de sus cuerpos sus cabezas colgaban debido a que nada las mantenía en su lugar.

Sintió náuseas al observar su estado.

Su ropa se encontraba desgarrada y casi inexistente en algunas zonas, a Azazel le hacía falta la pierna izquierda, y algunos dedos de la mano derecha; a Sebastián le habían retirado una parte del torso y se apreciaba su interior, algunos huesos salidos mostraban que muy probablemente hubiese muerto desangrado.

Charles se encontraba en medio de ambos cuerpos sin vida, aún sonriendo.

-¿Te gusta lo que les hice?, a mi me parece que se ven geniales... seguramente te preguntarás qué hice con los niños, y no Erik, yo no tengo nada que ver con ellos, es obvio que su padre fue el que se los llevó.- tuvo el descaro de encogerse de hombros restándole importancia a la abominación que se hallaba a sus extremos.

-Maldito asesino.- dijo Erik en un susurro, sin poder creer todo aquello.

-Fue divertido jugar con tus amigos pero imagina la diversión que pasaría con alguien como tú.- sonrío aún más abiertamente.

Erik se había tomado un momento de lucidez para hacer memoria... la policía había entrado a todos los cuartos de esa casa y no habían encontrado nada entonces, que hacían sus amigos clavados en la pared, luciendo como si hubiesen muertos clavados al muro.

-Esto, es imposible... esta casa ya había sido revisada y no encontraron nada... tú ¿cómo fue que lo hiciste?.- dijo pasándose ambas manos por el rostro, desesperado y sin poder llegar a comprender.

-Bien pensando Erik, tienes toda la razón... esto que estás viendo en realidad estaba aquí hace tres semanas, ahora simplemente te estoy compartiendo un recuerdo de cómo se veía, a qué es genial, lo mejor de todo es que no hay ningún aroma, lo cual es fantástico... probablemente te preguntes que hice con ellos, y si se están pudriendo en una zanja a las a fueras de la ciudad, ¿cierto?.- comenzó a reír con humor.

-¿Qué hiciste con ellos?.- pregunto con tono frío y cortante.

-Bueno, después de muertos y de haber pasado ciertos momentos de diversión con ambos los saque de la  
Ciudad para que alguien más terminara con lo que comencé, probablemente los animales y el clima ya habrán hecho su trabajo.- volvió a sonreír.

-Eres... eres un monstruo, ¿cómo pudiste?, ¿porqué lo hiciste?.- sentía su cara aunque pálida arder por la ira.

-Si no lo hiciera ya no estaría aquí, soy un ser diferente Erik, un ser que necesita de ciertas cosas humanas, como algunos órganos cosas así, y porque lo hice... pues es divertido ver gritar a la gente mientras se desangra, un bonus es que nadie puede hacer nada para detenerme, y nadie puede verme... si así lo deseo.- dijo dejando de sonreír y observando fijamente a Erik.

-Yo si te veo, ¿porqué me estás haciendo esto?, ¿porqué me estas dando toda esa información?.- Erik lo sabia, sabia la respuesta pero aún así tenía que preguntar.

-¡Por que voy a matarte!, y luego me voy a divertir contigo.- aquellas palabras provocaron que un gemido se quedara atascado en la garganta de Erik, todo esto estaba muy mal.

Aún de rodillas Erik soltó un suspiro y se dio cuenta que nada de lo que dijera cambiaría su situación, aquella cosa era un asesino y claramente el tendría el mismo final que sus amigos, ya lo había escuchado del mismo Charles.

-Solo hazlo, lo que sea que harás conmigo, hazlo de una vez y deja de jugar.- su tono trataba de demostrar valentía.

-Me encanta tu actitud, es por eso que serás mi acompañante después de que esto termine para ti, será divertido estar contigo hasta que ya no lo sea pero no te preocupes, no suelo aburrirme fácilmente de los humanos como tú, estoy seguro de que te gustará.- comenzó a sonreír nuevamente.

-Deja de hablar.- dijo Erik de pronto súbitamente cansado.

-Esto no te dolerá, será más bien reconfortante para ti.- mencionó esa cosa mientras se acercaba hasta quedar frente al chico de rodillas.

Charles hizo lo que Erik le indicó y dejó de hablar y este último cerró los ojos, comenzando a sentir de inmediato frío, la humedad de algo en su garganta, seguido de algunos recuerdos de su familia, amigos, y al final nada.

Oscuridad.

Al abrir nuevamente los ojos todo volvió a como estaba antes de aquello, el volvía a estar dentro de la casa, pero en la planta baja, su primer instinto fue salir corriendo pero en su interior ya no había miedo, solo un estupido sentimiento de tranquilidad.

-Erik, sube... tienes que ver esto.-era Charles.

Erik obedeció y subió lento las escaleras, llegando hasta donde recordaba haber estado por última vez.

Y ahí estaba él de nuevo, sobre la cama al centro de la habitación, sus amigos no estaban por ningún lado solo se encontraba él, o lo que había sido él y a su lado estaba Charles.

En el suelo había un rastro de sangre que iba desde donde él se encontraba de pie en el marco de la puerta hasta la cama, aquella sangre al parecer le pertenecía al mismo Erik... venía de su garganta.

-¿Qué haces?.- pregunto tocándose el área que vio abierta en su propio cuerpo, pero al contrario del cuerpo en la cama él no contaba con ninguna herida.

-Te dije que me divertiría contigo, y aunque prefiero que el cuerpo este frío con el tuyo haré una excepción, cuando haya perdido temperatura también lo disfrutare.-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Comenzando a retirar la ropa del cuerpo y sentándose a horcadas sobre lo que solía ser Erik.

Bajo sus pantalones y una vez habiendo retirado los de Erik comenzó a penetrarse rápidamente, dejando arañazos sobre la piel del contrario.

Soltando gemidos demasiado altos.

Erik salió de la habitación entre asqueado por ver a ese tipo aprovecharse de su cuerpo sin vida y excitado por verlo empalarse con tanta desesperación.

Su existencia a partir de ahora que la compartiría con Charles seguramente sería complicada, bastante.

O podría llegar a disfrutarlo, todo dependía de él.


	3. A busy night

**Esta historia formó parte del evento #CherikKinktober2019.**

**_Advertencias_ ** _: Escenas de sexo explícito, y creo que ya_ _(sexo semipúblico / huerto de calabazas)_

***Universo alterno Sin poderes***

.  
.  
.

**A busy night.**

Erik sabia que haber aceptado ese empleo de medio tiempo debido a la alta demanda de calabazas en un huerto cerca de su hogar no había sido la mejor de sus ideas.

Menos aún tomando en cuenta que Halloween estaba a menos de 2 días de celebrarse, sí había sido estupido de su parte el subestimar la cantidad de gente con la que debía tratar.

Pero ya había aceptado, y desde hacía una semana la gente no paraba de llegar al huerto, los niños corrían entre el césped que delimitaba el paso peatonal, y sus atareados padres trataban a veces sin éxito de seguirles el ritmo.

Los niños parecían ser una carga demasiado grande para cualquiera, y no todos hacían un muy buen trabajo que digamos.

Si bien su trabajo no era la tarea más difícil del sitio, era bastante demandante.

Su deber como ayudante era el de pesar las calabazas e indicar al cliente cuánto debían pagar por ellas, y dándoles indicaciones de a donde debían dirigirse con una nota que el les daba al retirarse.

Además de ocasionalmente dar indicaciones de donde se encontraban diferentes objetos de decoración que también podían encontrarse a la venta en el huerto.

En el transcurso de toda aquella semana no había podido ver ni uno solo de sus días a Charles, su compañero en una editorial para la que ambos prestaban sus servicios.

Charles era solo una persona del trabajo, pero Erik se estaba esforzando tanto en tratar de entablar una amistad con él que a veces era demasiado, ya que parecía que todo el mundo se diera cuenta y por ello se pusieran en su contra, nada últimamente había salido bien.

Dos semanas atrás había invitado a dicho hombre a ver un partido de fútbol en un bar cercano a su casa, Charles aceptó con una sonrisa, misma que había dejado tan idiotizado a Erik pensando cómo sería el poder besar esos labios que terminó haciendo una estupidez digna de un premio.

De camino a casa ese día había terminado estampando su estupido auto contra el garage de su vecino y ahora no solo tenía que reparar el auto, también debía pagar los daños provocados.

Y en la editorial no es que le fuera mal, pero no le alcanzaba como para darse el lujo de corregir sus errores recientes con su sueldo, he ahí el motivo de su trabajo temporal.

Al día siguiente le hizo saber a Charles lo que había sucedido y que por el momento tendrían que aplazar su salida.

Charles como el maravilloso ser humano que era le resto importancia a la salida diciéndole que no pasaba nada e incluso se ofreció a llevarlo al hospital para cerciorarse de que no le hubiese ocurrido nada grave a Erik.

De alguna forma después de verlo genuinamente preocupado por él, le había hecho sentir que Charles podría en algún momento corresponder sus absurdos sentimientos.

Pensando en aquello es como podía sobrevivir en aquellos días tan ajetreados.

La fila de gente que había delante de él se había vuelto interminable, y recién eran las 7 pm, el ya quería irse del lugar.

¡Estaba harto!

Nunca le había costado interactuar con la gente pero en este empleo debían de agregar a la lista de requisitos tener una paciencia infinita para las historias y conversaciones que intentaban tener con el.

¿Acaso todos los demás debían pasar por aquello?, ¿o solo era él, el único que sufría?

Nadie más parecía quejarse respecto a su puesto, pero tampoco nadie tenía la cantidad de gente formada delante de ellos como la tenía Erik.

Las demás 'casetas' que fungían como cajas para pesar calabazas solo contaban con un par de personas, la mayoría gente adulta o de la tercera edad, mientras que frente a Erik muchas jovencitas esperaban por su turno.

Erik no era idiota, sabia que él llamaba la atención en el lugar pero... no era para tanto.

Alrededor de las 8:40 pm la cantidad de gente comenzó a disminuir, para alivio del ahora cajero.

A las 9 de la noche terminaba su turno en el trabajo y había sido demasiado agotador aquel día, no quería ni imaginarse la cantidad de gente que tendría al siguiente.

Por lo que en cuanto el reloj que descansaba en su muñeca le indicó que eran 8:55 pm comenzó a guardar sus cosas rápidamente, saliendo de su caseta y dirigiéndose hacia el oscuro huerto donde ya habían comenzado a apagar las pocas luces que iluminaban el espacio abierto.

Atravesó el lugar sin mayor problema y despidiéndose con un gesto de mano de las personas que aún se encontraban laborando, se alejó rumbo a su hogar.

🔷

Llegó corriendo a su puesto ya que había olvidado que no tenía un auto funcional por el momento, eso y ver a Charles hablar animadamente con un hombre de lentes del departamento de Marketing lo había distraído.

No eran celos, porque Charles no era nada más que un conocido del trabajo pero aún así verlo hablar tan animadamente con el otro hombre no hizo más que preguntarse si era porque Charles era amable con todos o tal vez esos dos eran más cercanos de lo que Erik había pensado.

En cuanto ocupó su puesto detrás del mostrador de la caseta inmediatamente comenzaron a llegar un par de personas dispuestas a pasar menos tiempo esperando en la fila de Erik.

Las atendió con toda la amabilidad que un una persona presionada tiene a su alcance y cuando las 4 parejas se retiraron a pagar por su compra fue cuando el ahora cajero se tomó el tiempo para beber un poco de agua que vaya que le hacía falta.

Después de haber corrido por 6 calles se merecía aquel respiro.

-¿Ahora eres un apasionado por las ventas?.- dijo alguien acercándose por un costado de la caseta.

Erik reconoció al instante la voz de Charles y solo hizo lo más sensato en ese tipo de casos y en su situación; dejó escapar un poco del agua dentro de su boca gracias a la inesperada sorpresa.

Tragándose el resto del líquido forzadamente mientras tosía levemente y miraba con los ojos bien abiertos a Charles frente a él.

-No era mi intención asustarte, Erik. Discúlpame.- su nombre nunca había sonado tan bien en los labios de otra persona.

-No, te preocupes... no pasó nada, ¿qué haces por aquí?, ¿vienes en búsqueda de una calabaza?.- trato de aparentar frescura y tranquilidad mientras hablaba, pero que el castaño se comenzara a morder el labio inferior no le ayudó demasiado a que cierta parte del cuerpo de Erik permaneciera dormida.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.- era lo que verdaderamente Erik quería saber pero no quería ser un imbecil y hacer preguntas groseras a alguien tan lindo como Charles.

-Vine por curiosidad, había demasiada gente en la entrada y me decidí a pasar... curioseé un rato por los alrededores hasta que te vi aquí dentro. ¿No es muy estrecho ese lugar?.- pregunto con curiosidad levantando las cejas.

Erik no quería elevar sus esperanzas pero aquello le había parecido una insinuación por parte del castaño.

-No, no, tiene el espacio perfecto para una persona.- respondió aclarando ligeramente su garganta.

-¿Solo una persona?, ¿Qué tiene de divertido estar tu solo ahí dentro?.- Eso si que sonó más a insinuación.

Y Erik no quería otra cosa que meter al hombre a su lado aunque fuese demasiado incómodo solo para aclarar su punto de que era demasiado pequeño el lugar, y claro para tener más cerca al contrario.

-No se supone que sea divertido, soy un empleado... además ¿para que querría otra persona entrar en esta cosa conmigo?.- dijo señalando la pequeña caseta que solo dejaba al descubierto una parte de su torso, brazos y rostro.

-Podrías hacer cosas divertidas si quisieras.- dijo Charles con tanta naturalidad que el pene de Erik parecía interesado en la propuesta.

-¿Cómo que cosas?.- pregunto Erik en voz baja asegurándose de que las familias estaba suficientemente ocupadas dentro del huerto como para prestarle atención.

Charles suspiró un momento y luego dijo con voz firme.

-Escucha Erik, si crees que fuiste sutil al invitarme a aquel bar, te tengo malas noticias... todos en la editorial me han comentado que probablemente alguna de las siguientes dos opciones suceda: te gusto o bien quieres golpearme, y a mi no me parece que quieras hacer lo último.- dijo aquello con una naturalidad impresionante para al final agregar una sonrisa.

¿Desde cuando Charles tenía esa personalidad tan abierta?, las pocas veces que Erik había podido hablar con él, le había parecido reservado, tímido incluso.

Ese si que era un gran cambio, y tanto a Erik como a su bien despierto miembro les gustaba esa nueva faceta que Charles le estaba mostrando.

-Estaba tratando más bien de juntar el valor necesario para poder hablarte e invitarte a ya sabes... conocernos mejor.- dijo sinceramente enfocándose únicamente en la persona frente a él.

-Entonces, ¿si te gusto?.- pregunto Charles, recargando sus antebrazos en la madera que servía de mostrador en la caseta.

-Bastante, si. -respondió Erik al instante.

-Qué bueno que no tuve que esperar tanto para escuchar esa respuesta.- dijo Charles susurrando mientras se impulsaba un poco más sobre sus antebrazos, quedando más cerca de Erik.

Antes de que Erik pudiera seguir con aquella plática algunas personas se pusieron detrás de Charles, esperando su turno.

Charles notó inmediatamente la incomodidad que le causó a Erik la llegada de las mismas por lo cual se despidió de manera rápida diciéndole que lo vería más tarde.

Y mientras decía aquello el castaño se atrevió a guiñarle un ojo, dejándolo peor que aquella vez que le sonrió aceptando su ofrecimiento de ir al bar con él.

Odiaba tener que estar ahí, cuando podría haber salido del sitio y preguntarle a Charles que más sabia el castaño acerca de él y su enamoramiento.

La cantidad de gente ese día disminuyó de manera gradual y para las 8:30 pm, sorpresivamente ya no se veía nadie en los alrededores.

Erik pudo haber salido de la caseta y no volver hasta la hora de salida pero era honesto cuando se trataba de trabajo y aquella honestidad le impidió moverse del sitio.

Así que mientras se estiraba, levantándose de aquel banco alto donde se hallaba sentado escuchó un sonido provenir de la puerta de entrada de la caseta.

Se giró aún con ambos brazos levantados sobre su cabeza y ahí parado frente a él se encontraba la razón de sus sonrisas estupidas en el trabajo.

-¡Charles!, ¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunto entre confundido y alegre.

-Te dije que nos veríamos más tarde, ¿recuerdas?.-

-Sinceramente no creí que volverías.-

-Bueno ya estoy aquí, ¿te gustaría que te enseñe las cosas divertidas que se pueden hacer en espacios reducidos como este?.- pregunto como si estuviese a nada de hacer una travesura.

-Claro.- soltó Erik en voz baja.

Aquello le bastó a Charles para entrar de lleno a la caseta, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Y provocando que tanto la madera con la que estaba hecha aquella cosa como el banco alto donde previamente Erik se encontraba sentado estorbarán para ambos.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?.- pregunto Erik disfrutando de tener casi pegado a el a Charles.

-Esto...- y el castaño se impulsó hacia el frente, besando a un desprevenido Erik, y robándole el aliento en el proceso.

Erik se dejó hacer en aquel beso, dejó que Charles le incitara a abrir los labios para tener acceso a su boca, y claramente el no se iba a quedar atrás disfruto de la boca del castaño tanto cómo quiso.

Haciendo que el pequeño sitio se llenase de sonidos de húmedos besos en segundos.

Los brazos de Charles recorrieron su espalda sin miedo, y también lo sintió pasar sus manos entre sus cabellos, lo cual le arrancó algunos suspiros.

El por su parte lo tomó por la cintura y comenzó a llevar sus manos lentamente hacia la parte trasera del más bajo, no con la intención de tocar su espalda, si no aquella zona que tanto disfrutaba de observar de Charles al verlo caminar por los pasillos, su trasero.

Erik decidió que si Charles había sido osado el también lo sería, y deslizó sus manos hacia sus firmes glúteos.

Arrancando un gemido de los labios de Charles, y provocando que terminara con el beso.

Con los labios ligeramente enrojecidos e hinchados Charles mencionó tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Ah, desde que te conocí no había un solo día en el que no quisiera besarte, y eso que acabas de hacer con mi trasero fue demasiado excitante.- dijo en voz baja, cerca del oído derecho de Erik mientras se acercaba aún más y restregaba su cuerpo contra el de el más alto.

Erik solo gimió en respuesta.

-Espere tanto tiempo para poder tenerte así.- dijo el castaño mordiendo su labio inferior nuevamente, observando a Erik tan intensamente que el otro sintió su pene aún más despierto entre sus pantalones.

Si tan solo estuviese en su casa, podría follarselo tan duro que tendría problemas para levantarse al día siguiente.

Charles dejó de sonreír un instante y mirando al frente le dijo a Erik.

-Alguien viene.-

El alto miro hacia el lugar que Charles había mirado segundos antes y efectivamente una familia se dirigía hacia la caseta.

Charles aventó con una mano a Erik hasta que este quedó nuevamente sentado sobre la silla y luego dijo.

-Se que ya casi es tu hora de salida, así que voy a quedarme aquí hasta que eso ocurra.- volvió a sonreír y se agacho, quedando sentado con las piernas cruzadas al frente de la silla donde se encontraba Erik.

Ahí abajo nadie podía verlo ya que la madera de la caseta dejaba aquella parte oculta de todo público y a Erik le pareció verdaderamente inusual que alguien pudiese caber en un lugar tan absurdamente estrecho como ese sitio donde Charles se encontraba sentado ahora mismo.

Erik movió la silla un paso más lejos del mostrador, para darle mayor espacio a Charles.

El hombre sentado frente a él le sonrió con lujuria mientras se incorporaba, quedando de rodillas, para así volver a hablar, posando ambas manos en los muslos de Erik.

-Tienes trabajo que hacer, enfócate en ello... yo te enseñaré las cosas divertidas de las que hablamos antes.- mencionó sonriendo inocentemente.

La familia que se dirigía al lugar no parecía tener prisa por llegar a la caseta y Erik temió que si Charles hacía algo el terminaría por exponerlos ante los clientes.

-Necesito que pongas atención a tu trabajo, haga lo que haga tu tienes que estar enfocado... de lo contrario me detendré, ¿entendido?.- pregunto Charles levantando ambas cejas de forma sugestiva.

-¿De qué estás hablando?.- pregunto Erik con desconfianza.

Charles solamente le sonrió de lado una última vez, antes de dirigir sus manos hacia el cierre de aquellos pantalones oscuros que Erik llevaba puestos.

Aquella acción le dijo a Erik todo lo que necesitaba saber acerca de lo que hablaba Charles, por lo que contuvo el aliento y miró hacia el techo de la caseta.

Sabiéndose jodidamente afortunado y desesperado por la posición en la que Charles lo tenía en esos momentos.

-No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo.- dijo en voz baja Erik.

-Puedes repetir esas palabras cuando sientas de lo que te perdiste todo este tiempo por tu estupida timidez, Erik.-

-Sigo sin poder creer que seas la misma persona que veo a diario en la oficina de la editorial, Charles.- termino aquella frase apretando los labios en una línea.

-Por supuesto que soy el mismo, solo que nunca tuviste el valor suficiente para acercarte y comprobarlo... supongo que ahora es un buen momento para que lo pruebes, ¿eh?.- doble sentido, wow, esa faceta del castaño le estaba gustando demasiado.

Charles soltó una risa ligera debido a su propio chiste, terminando de bajar el cierre y metiendo una de sus manos entre la ropa interior de Erik.

-Vaya Erik, siempre creí que tendrías guardado algo grande acá abajo pero nunca imaginé que sería enorme... es impresionante.- dijo maravillado el castaño.

Sacando con ambas manos el miembro de Erik, lo admiró de cerca mientras Erik contenía la respiración evitando observar lo que estaba sucediendo en la parte que los clientes no veían de la caseta.

-Tienes que ver esto... estoy seguro de que te gustará.- había malicia en su voz de nuevo, pero aquello terminó por conseguir la atención del cajero.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus piernas se encontró con Charles sonriéndole abiertamente, con ambas manos sobre su pene, si antes contuvo la respiración debido al trato que su miembro estaba recibiendo; la imagen que admiró en esos momentos fácilmente habría provocado que se corriera sin más.

Era demasiado erotico.

Y Charles comenzó a acercarse, lanzando su aliento sobre su endurecido miembro, tentando a Erik.

-Ninguna distracción Erik, o me detendré y saldré por esa puerta...- finalizó señalando la puerta a espaldas de Erik.

-Lo... intentare.- mencionó Erik en un susurro.

La familia ahora ya se encontraba más cerca, y creyó erróneamente que Charles tendría consideración con el debido a que ambos podían escuchar el crujir de las pisadas de la gente dirigiéndose a la caseta.

Obviamente no fue así.

En cuanto una de aquellas personas hablo, Charles comenzó a delinear su erecto falo con su lengua.

-Buenas noches.- habló una mujer de mediana edad.

-¡Santo dios!.- dejó escapar Erik en voz algo alta para su gusto.

A lo cual la familia frente a él lo miraron extrañado.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien?.- pregunto uno de los adultos del grupo.

-Si... si, por supuesto, es solo que esa calabaza es enorme, estoy... impresionado.- y trato de restarle importancia a la situación riendo ligeramente.

Mierda, eso había estado demasiado cerca.

Comenzó a pesar la calabaza sintiendo aún el húmedo rastro de la lengua de Charles sobre la sensible piel de su miembro, y juraba que todo esto estaba yendo demasiado rápido pero, ¿a quien le importaba?

-Aquí tiene, ahora debe dirigirse a la salida; a un costado en la parte derecha del huerto se encuentra la caja para poder pa...pagar.- claro que aquello último había salido entrecortado.

Y con justa razón, ahora no era solo la legua de Charles, también era su boca... se había metido su pene a la boca, mientras subía y bajaba se ayudaba con sus manos para poder crear fricción suficiente a través de todo el miembro.

-Fue un placer, at...enderles.- eso si salió aún más forzado, al igual que su sonrisa.

La familia lo miró extrañado alejándose del lugar mientras Erik podía sentir el sudor deslizándose a través de su camisa y sobre sus sienes.

-Ya no hay nadie, Charles.-

Aquello hizo que el castaño apresurara los movimientos tanto de su boca como de sus manos, masturbandolo tanto como podía.

Erik se mordió el labio inferior haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no gritar o ver directamente a los ojos a Charles mientras le practicaba uno de los mejores orales que hubiese recibido en la vida.

De un momento a otro Charles comenzó a gemir aún con el miembro de Erik en su boca, provocando que este último se removiera en su silla, tratando de no mover las caderas hacia el frente.

-Ah, Charles... si sigues ha...haciendo eso no voy a durar mucho...¡AH!.- ese grito si que se le había escapado pero es que el castaño succionó su pene con tanta fuerza que creyó ver estrellas ante sus ojos.

E inevitablemente bajo la vista, encontrándose con Charles devolviéndole la mirada...

Diablos eso había sido una mala idea, pensó.

Ya que lo siguiente que pudo sentir fue su inminente orgasmo trepar por su estómago, provocando que volviera a morderse el labio inferior con demasiada fuerza, mientras sujetaba con la mano derecha el suave y un poco ondulado cabello de Charles, manteniéndolo en su sitio.

Después de recuperarse ligeramente de aquel cúmulo de emociones, se dio cuenta de que literalmente había obligado al más bajito a tragarse su semen o bien por lo menos a retenerlo en su boca.

Erik deshizo el agarre que tenía sobre el cabello del castaño y pidiéndole disculpas se puso de pie, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

-Charles, no fue mi intención... discúlpame, no se que sucedió, yo... en serio discúlpame.- mencionó sonando profundamente serio.

-Oye, no tienes porque disculparte por algo que yo también disfrute.- dijo Charles terminando de ponerse de pie y sacudiendo la tierra que se había acumulado en sus rodillas, mientras se saboreaba la comisura de los labios y le sonreía a Erik.

-¿Qué te parece si seguimos con la diversión en otro sitio?.- pregunto Charles acercándose nuevamente al más alto y obligándolo a sentarse nuevamente sobre aquel banco.

-Mi turno aún no termina.- respondió Erik cerrando los ojos disfrutando de la mano de Charles bajando por su torso, dándole algunas sacudidas a su miembro para que saliera de su letargo una vez más.

-Yo no dije que nos fuéramos, podríamos seguir en el lugar pero no exactamente en este, ¿qué te parece?... no te estarías yendo, estarías ... revisando el huerto, por llamarlo de alguna manera.- dijo sonriente.

-Bien.- Erik sabia que estaba jodido, ya que nunca había accedido tan fácilmente a algo y tan deprisa.

Charles sonrió y comentó.

-¡Maravilloso!, ahora guarda esto.- mencionó dándole un apretón al miembro de Erik, mismo que le obligó a ahogar un grito.- y vámonos.-finalizó con un aire de inocencia que no terminaba de encajar con lo que hacía algunos segundos le provocó a Erik.

Y sin más salió de la caseta apagando la luz mientras abría la puerta y Erik luchaba contra su ropa interior y el cierre de su pantalón.

Ya casi era la hora en la que las labores finalizaban en el huerto, por lo que Charles le sugirió que se dieran prisa si no quería que se quedasen encerrados toda la noche en aquel sitio.

-¿A donde sugieres que vayamos?.- pregunto Erik.

-Tu trabajas aquí, conoces mejor el lugar que yo... tu guíanos.-

Eso fue todo lo que le bastó a Erik para arrastrar a Charles directamente al lugar donde se encontraban las calabazas aún esperando en el suelo por alguien que las eligiera para llevárselas a casa.

El lugar no era lo que llamarías ideal, pero podrían arreglárselas.

La luz no era tan intensa y había algunos puntos ciegos, donde si sabían cómo adoptar una posición adecuada era poco probable que alguien los viera.

-Esas calabazas son enormes, ¡Santo dios!.- dijo Charles, claramente haciendo referencia a lo que había dicho Erik mientras le proporcionaba sexo oral en la caseta, y riendo en el proceso.

-¡Qué bien te lo estás pasando!.- dijo Erik con un poco de molestia empapando en su voz.

-Por que no dejas de enojarte conmigo y me follas contra una de esas enormes calabazas.- dijo girandose y encarando a Erik.

Mientras se ponía de puntitas para robarle un par de besos que dejaron mucho más excitado al trabajador de aquel huerto.

Erik comenzó a caminar aún con Charles entre sus brazos, no queriendo terminar con aquella acción, pero aún así haciéndolo estúpidamente terrible al resbalar ambos y caer estruendosamente a un costado del camino donde se encontraban las calabazas.

Se miraron por unos segundos aún en el suelo, y luego comenzaron a reír como un par de desquiciados.

Estúpidamente excitados como para molestarse por algo como una absurda caída.

Erik no perdió el tiempo y mientras Charles aún reía aprovechó para ponerse sobre el y comenzado a frotar sus miembros aún con todas aquellas capas de ropa que los cubrían, arrancándole a Charles algunos suspiros agudos.

Lo beso con entusiasmo mientras continuaba restregándose contra el más bajo, mientras Charles pasaba un brazo por la espalda de Erik y la otra la colocaba en su nuca, atrayendo más al mismo.

Después de bastantes besos y aún más fricción en ambos miembros el castaño habló.

-Espera, espera... - dijo Charles casi sin aliento, provocando que Erik detuviera sus movimientos y lo mirara tratando de entender que había hecho mal.

-No me mires así, si seguimos haciendo esto terminaremos corriéndonos sin mucha gracia.- explico Charles recuperando un poco la compostura.

Sonrió de lado y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón, bajándolo y llevándose consigo su ropa interior en el proceso.

Al terminar de colocar ambas prendas a la altura de sus rodillas miró nuevamente a Erik y acercándose a él, comentó.

-Si me gusta como me follas, te daré la oportunidad de hacerlo durante mucho, mucho tiempo.-

Ese tipo de ofertas le gustaba a Erik, así que sin decir una sola palabra se llevó dos dedos a la boca, asegurándose de bañarlos bien con su saliva y dirigiéndolos a la entrada de Charles.

Tentando con ambos dígitos el sitio, provocando que Charles comenzara a encorvar su espalda debido a la sensación de aquellos dedos rozándolo.

-Mételos, Erik.- aquella orden le salió sin aliento pero el aludido obedeció, demasiado excitado como para contradecir a su compañero.

Comenzó a meter ambos dedos, al mismo tiempo, provocando que Charles se estremeciera y que su cabello se llenara ligeramente de rastros de tierra y pasto, mientras restregaba la parte trasera de su cabeza contra el suelo.

El castaño se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda del más alto, Erik con su mano libre trató de sacar su endurecido miembro de sus pantalones, sin éxito en sus primeros intentos, pero acertando un par de intentos después.

Ahora con tres dígitos dentro del más bajo y dicho hombre aferrándose aún con más fuerza a su cuello decidió que era momento de llevar aquello más lejos.

Saco sus dedos y los reemplazo con su pene, tocando con la punta la entrada del más bajo, provocando que este comenzara a susurrar incoherencias mientras trataba de conseguir más fricción moviendo sus caderas en círculos sobre la punta del duro falo de Erik.

En este punto tanto Erik como Charles eran un desastre, ambos jadeantes, deseosos y extremadamente excitados.

Erik se dispuso a comenzar a abrirse paso en el interior de Charles con su pene, lentamente.

Ambos comenzaron a respirar agitadamente, disfrutando de la sensación; Charles de sentirse lleno a causa de Erik, y este último abrumado por sentir su pene siendo envuelto en aquella estrecha y deliciosa calidez que Charles le ofrecía.

Erik inició con estocadas lentas que gradualmente se convirtieron en penetraciones salvajes.

Charles trataba a veces sin éxito de contener sus gritos besando a Erik pero no siempre acertaba y terminaba besando su mejilla o cuello debido a la fuerza con la que Erik estaba penetrandolo.

Sus gemidos ahogados se confundían con el gélido viento que comenzaba a soplar, y luego no solo fueron ellos dos, ya que comenzaron a escuchar un par de pasos que se dirigían hacia el área donde se encontraban.

El más alto disminuyó la fuerza de sus estocadas, enfocándose en el sonido de las pisadas, y alzando el rostro cerciorándose de que efectivamente se trataban de pasos.

Y no eran solo pasos, era una familia que caminaba a unas cuantas hileras de donde ellos se encontraban, charlando animadamente acerca de cuál sería la calabaza perfecta para ellos.

Charles llamó su atención a lo que Erik le indicó que guardará silencio, cosa que no le agradó al castaño en absoluto y comenzó a mover las caderas en forma circular nuevamente.

Provocando que aquel característico placer volviera a inundarle los sentidos.

Erik trataba de concentrarse en ver a donde se dirigiría a continuación la familia, y preocupándose de ser descubiertos debido a la imprudencia de Charles por no poder esperar un maldito segundo y permanecer quieto y en silencio.

Al castaño pareció importarle poco que fueran a encontrarlos follando como locos a mitad del huerto de calabazas, y aprovechando una distracción de Erik, lo empujo hasta que Charles quedó sentado a horcadas sobre Erik.

Dejado al más alto confundido por lo que acababa de suceder y también algo asustado, ya que la familia aún se encontraba cerca de ellos, aún así eso no le impidió a Charles comenzar a empalarse en el enorme falo de Erik.

Soltando suspiros ocasionales y manteniendo siempre la vista sobre la familia que se encontraba dos filas a un costado de donde ellos mismo estaban.

-Si no quieres que nos descubran, más te vale que termines de una vez con esto...- mencionó con tono amenazante Charles sobre los labios de Erik.

Eso fue lo único que necesito Erik para comenzar a penetrar profundamente a Charles quien aún se encontraba a horcadas sobre el, tapándole la boca con la palma izquierda de su mano.

Mientras aceleraba el ritmo tanto como podía, sintiendo que ambos estaban cerca del orgasmo disminuyó de nuevo la velocidad y le indicó a Charles que tapará su propia boca con una de sus manos.

El castaño accedió, y cuando lo hizo Erik invirtió su posición quedando Charles de espaldas sobre la tierra nuevamente y con Erik arremetiendo contra su prostata de forma descomunal.

Haciendo que incluso algunas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos debido a la enorme cantidad de placer que estaba experimentando, escucharon hablar a la familia acerca de sus planes para Halloween mientras Erik comenzaba a masturbar a Charles con una mano de forma salvaje.

Charles busco con su mano libre a que aferrarse, sintiendo el orgasmo a segundos de impactar en su organismo; y lo único que encontró a su alcance fue el cabello de Erik.

El cual jaló fuertemente al sentir el pene de Erik golpear con más fuerza su prostata y finalmente sucumbir ante el orgasmo.

Tensando involuntariamente las paredes de su entrada fue como provocó que Erik también llegara al orgasmo, un par de segundos después del castaño.

Sintiendo estrellas pasar frente a sus párpados fuertemente cerrados, luces de colores y una deliciosa sensación de término... además de humedad, mucha humedad en su entrada.

Todo gracias a Erik.

Se incorporó del suelo, apenas con la fuerza suficiente como para darle una sonrisa.

Y después aquella sonrisa desapareció al notar a la familia al inicio de la fila donde ellos se encontraban follando como locos.

Le indicó a Erik que se girara para notar la situación en la que se encontraban, este se giro notando la cercanía de la familia e ideando un plan improvisado, le indicó a Charles que comenzará a gatear rumbo al final de aquella hilera.

Eso hizo, de manera torpe ya que aún tenía tanto los pantalones como la ropa interior enredados entre sus rodillas y con el culo descubierto, hizo tanto cómo pudo... notando cierto líquido escurrirse de su entrada y entre sus piernas, provocándole un escalofrío debido al frío viento que recientemente había comenzado a azotar el área.

Erik lo siguió de cerca, y cuando llegaron al final de aquella fila de enormes calabazas se pusieron de pie, agradecidos de encontrarse a un costado del muro que delimitaba la propiedad del huerto con la de una plantación orgánica.

Protegiéndose con la oscuridad que la sombra que proyectaba aquella pared les ofrecía, tratando lo mejor que pudieron de arreglar el desastre que eran.

Aún con aquella sensación de humedad recorriendo sus piernas, Charles se deslizó a través de la sombra del muro hasta poder llegar nuevamente a la zona de casetas.

Respirando aliviado de no haber sido descubiertos, eso había estado demasiado cerca.

-Vaya experiencia.- comentó alegre a Erik.

El otro no se veía muy contento a pesar de haber recibido un orgasmo arrollador gracias a Charles.

-¿Qué pasa?.-pregunto confundido Charles.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¡casi nos descubren!.- dijo Erik exaltado.

-Lo sé, y honestamente eso lo hizo el doble de excitante.- mencionó acercándose nuevamente robándole el espacio personal a Erik.

-Estás loco...- fue la elocuente respuesta de Erik.

-Puede ser, pero no engañas a nadie Erik, eso también te gusto.- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Erik acabó con la distancia y comenzó a besarlo con premura, colocando sus manos directamente sobre los glúteos de Charles y apretando ambos en el proceso, provocando que el más bajo se restregara algo (bastante) descaradamente contra el.

-Oye Erik, no se supone que hagas eso en el trabajo.- hablo alguien detrás de ellos.

Ambos rompieron el beso, separándose al instante abruptamente.

Era el jefe de Erik, mierda... nadie los había descubierto teniendo sexo en un lugar público pero en el momento en el que decide manosear un poco a Charles su jefe aparece...

¡Genial, jodidamente genial!

La cara de Erik debió haber sido una de espanto ya que Charles dirigió su mirada hacia su muñeca izquierda y luego se giró hacia el jefe de la persona que hacía nada le estaba metiendo mano y le dijo.

-Técnicamente el no hizo nada indebido, su turno terminó hace más de 20 minutos.- y comenzó a señalar el reloj en su muñeca mientras sonreía.

Un poco confundido aquel hombre mayor revisó su propio reloj de muñeca y en su rostro comenzó a dibujarse una sonrisa pícara.

-Tienes toda la razón muchacho, ya puedes irte a casa Erik... y continuar con lo que hacías.- finalizó regalándoles un guiño y despidiéndose con un gesto de mano mientras se giraba y caminaba hacia el lado contrario del huerto.

-¿Entonces que dices Erik?.- pregunto con un tono de voz suave Charles.

-¿Acerca de que?.-respondió confundido.

-¿Vamos a ir a tu casa a continuar con lo que hacías?, fue una muy buena sugerencia de parte de tu jefe.- esta vez Charles estaba sonriendo.

-Oh, si... claro que si.- respondió a su pregunta.

Para después comenzar nuevamente a besarlo y masajear un poco más los firmes glúteos de Charles, caricias las cuales le robaron varios gemidos ahogados al más bajo de nueva cuenta.


	4. In a lonely place

Esta mini historia formó parte del evento express del grupo de Facebook:  
 **Team Cherik [ES].**

En el cual debíamos escribir tomando en cuenta la siguiente temática:   
**Apocalipsis** / **Pandemia**.

Así que bueno, aquí está mi aporte.

¡Espero les guste!

🟦 🔲 🔲 🔲 🔲 🔲 🔲 🔲 🔲 🟦

_Todo había terminado._

Ni las lagrimas, ni los rezos o súplicas habían servido de nada.

 _Nada_ se había detenido.

Aquella cosa que soltaron lentamente fue llevándose uno a uno, poco a poco, hasta que había terminado por infectar un país, después otro, y otro más.

Hasta apoderarse de todo y de todos.

No parecía ser tan grave en un principio, parecía que todo estaba bajo control.

 _Parecía_.

Pero toda aquella cortina de humo a la que sometieron al mundo entero con noticias alentadoras de que tarde o temprano hallarían la cura, que todo volvería a ser como antes, que todo volvería a la normalidad, eran simples palabras vacías.

 _Nada_ se había detenido.

Fue avanzando lentamente, sin mostrar signos de mortalidad en sus victimas, era como si estuviese esperando a infectar a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de cada país donde pisaba para poder comenzar a asesinar a todos de forma masiva.

Sin ningún tipo de discriminación, se volvió volátil, aterradora, y para   
entonces ya era tarde.

Todos lo sabían, sabían que en cuanto se registrara un caso en un nuevo lugar significaría el final de aquel país.

Y aunque los países de primer mundo, aquellos mejor preparados con mejor armamento militar y medidas sanitarias altísimas retrasaron la llegada a sus propios hogares de esa abominación momentáneamente, sus medidas no fueron suficientes.

_Nada nunca lo sería._

Y era simplemente porque no estaban preparados para enfrentarse con algo de ese tipo, de esa magnitud.

Cuando algún médico sentía estar cerca de hallar la cura para aquella cosa todo se complicaba, aquello mutaba nuevamente, dejando detrás de sí todo aquel avance.

Sus síntomas eran aleatorios, y por eso mismo pasaban desapercibidos.

Un simple dolor de cabeza en una madre _Finlandesa_ , dolor en la muñeca en un niño _Español_ , un movimiento involuntario en la pierna de un _Argentino_ , unas cuantas gotas de sangre que salieron de la mejilla de una _Canadiense_ , una ligera erupción en la cadera de una mujer mayor _Japonesa_.

Nada tenía sentido, nada estaba conectado, los síntomas aparecían y al segundo siguiente ya no estaban, eso mismo hacía que todos sospecharan, que estuvieran en pánico.

A la espera de algún síntoma extraño, de cualquier cosa para alertar a la población, pero nada funcionaba.

El paciente cero de todas las nacionalidades nunca había entrado en contacto con nadie infectado de algún otro país, no había forma de averiguar cómo era la transmisión.

No había _cura_.

_No había nada._

Solo el tiempo diría cuando comenzarías a notar un espasmo, un dolor de cabeza, un moretón, una erupción en la piel, un rasguño que antes no estaba ahí, y después de pensarlo un momento, lo sabías.

Sabías que lo tenías, que era cuestión de tiempo y después de días o incluso semanas de la nada morirías.

Se iría tan rápido como llego, pero te llevaría con ella.

Decir que la gente se encontraba asustada, era decir poco.

La gente se volvió paranoica, dudaba de sus propias familias, en algunos países incluso la misma paranoia terminó con sus habitantes antes de que la misma enfermedad tocara sus puertas.

_Era terrible y era el final._

Charles lo sabía.

Erik lo sabía.

Peter lo sabía.

Y aún cuando todo parecía terminarse ellos intentaban pasar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, grabándose en sus memorias las sonrisas que compartían mientras se pasaban una lata de comida uno a otro.

Reían como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Disfrutaban de una manera diferente la poca existencia que sabían que les quedaba.

En cuanto se enteraron que la enfermedad había tocado suelo Alemán, país donde residían al momento de que aquella cosa llegó, lo dejaron todo.

Y en un mutuo acuerdo tomaron únicamente lo necesario y abandonaron la vida de ensueño a la que tanto estaban acostumbrados.

Dejaron atrás aquel mundo de comodidad y comfort en búsqueda de encontrar el verdadero sentido de sus últimos días.

Y de alguna manera lo encontraron, a través de la felicidad de poder observar las estrellas recostados sobre un prado, tomando una respiración profunda al estar en mitad de un bosque, observando desde lejos a los animales interactuar, en el suave trinar de las aves por las mañanas, en aquel vapor blanquecino que acompañaba su aliento por las noches.

Nunca se habían sentido más unidos como familia.

Nunca encontrarían una mejor oportunidad para disfrutar que esta.

Y era verdad.

Atravesaron algunos pueblos y ciudades pequeñas, intentando ser todo lo cautelosos posibles y continuando con su camino.

Charles se encontraba feliz de poder compartir un abrazo con su esposo Erik a toda hora, poder tomar de la mano a su hijo Peter y hablar de cosas sin sentido.

A Erik le bastaba con observar a aquel par a su lado mientras reían o caminaban frente a él para sentirse la persona más dichosa sobre la tierra.

E incluso Peter quien había atravesado por graves episodios de depresión en el pasado se sentía completo, se sentía feliz, no sentía reproches por todo lo que había dejado pasar, simplemente se aseguraba de disfrutar y absorber toda la felicidad de sus padres y de sí mismo, y de demostrarlo también.

Sabían que el final llegaría tarde o temprano, y se encontraban emocionalmente preparados para observarse entre sí el perder la batalla.

Lo habían hablado en incontables ocasiones, se habían llorado el uno al otro, diciéndose cuanto se amaban entre sí, era por eso que vivían de forma tan despreocupada.

Había momentos en que era difícil recordar con exactitud cómo es que había comenzado pero si la memoria de Charles no fallaba todo había comenzado un 6 de Agosto, de eso hacia ya más de 3 años.

3 largos y felices años.

Y todo comenzó llegar a su final, por lo menos para ellos una fría tarde de lo que parecía ser junio, con la muerte de Peter.

Ambos, Erik y Charles habían podido detectar algunos de los muchos síntomas aleatorios en él, Peter lo sabía y se encontraba tranquilo de alguna manera, en paz.

Pasó los mejores años de su vida al lado de las personas que más amo en el mundo y que lo amaron de igual forma.

El luto era algo que en sus últimos años de vida no habían experimentado.

La pérdida dejó un vacío enorme en ambos sobrevivientes, pero ya antes habían hablado acerca de ello.

Los que quedarán una vez que alguno muriera debían continuar, debían disfrutar, ya que soñaban con la idea de que una vez que los tres afrontaran su propio final se reunirían nuevamente para disfrutar de largos días juntos por toda la eternidad.

Y justo como lo prometieron, sucedió.

Charles disfruto tanto la compañía y el amor de Erik como el último lo hizo con su compañero de vida.

Pasaron meses repletos de aventuras, lejos de las ciudades e incluso lejos del cuerpo que alguna vez perteneció a su hijo.

Abandonaron toda razón, toda elocuencia, toda lógica y se entregaron completamente a la vida, a disfrutarla, a amarla, a abrazar aquello que aún les pertenecía.

Charles creyó que él se iría antes que su amado, el sabía que Erik era una persona fuerte y que lo soportaría con entusiasmo, basándose en la promesa de que se encontrarían en un lugar diferente.

Pero cuando Erik murio de manera repentina él no supo que hacer, todas aquellas promesas que le había hecho a su ahora fallecido esposo se habían ido con su enorme sonrisa y sus bonitos ojos color claro.

Se sintió pedido, y deambuló por diferentes parajes sin ningún tipo de reparo o precaución.

Y luego, después de un par de días recordó haberle dado un último beso a su esposo, en una mejilla carente de vida y sin esperar un gesto de regreso se incorporó, sacudió sus rodillas le dedicó una última sonrisa fugaz y se fue.

Aquello le hizo recordar las muchas promesas y sonrisas que compartió con sus seres amados y a su vez también se recordó a sí mismo, que era libre y que tanto su esposo como su hijo ahora estaban juntos, esperando por él.

Charles a partir de ese instante dejó de tener prisa en morir, se tomó todo con calma.

Volvió a acudir a la ciudad, encontrándose con más muerte y destrucción de la que había imaginado.

Ya no existían los días felices, ya no existían familias, gente riendo, disfrutando, amando.

Ya no existía nada de aquello porque todo estaba vacío, no había quedado nada.

Ahora todo se resumía en un simple lugar solitario.

Vago algunos días descubriendo las maravillas de la naturaleza reclamando edificios enormes, devorando pueblecillos enteros.

Se maravillaba de todo lo que encontraba a su paso, sintiéndose puro y en sincronía con su alrededor.

Algunas semanas después, un día de tantos decidió volver a mirar las estrellas en el firmamento, sintiéndose repentinamente feliz.

Lleno de una paz insuperable, descansando sobre un verde paraje, escuchando a toda aquella fauna nocturna a su alrededor despertar lentamente.

Entonces fue cuando lo sintió.

Un leve cosquilleo subir por su brazo izquierdo hasta su hombro, ahí se apreciaba una mancha de color rojizo, la cual sinceramente quizo rascar en cuanto la observo.

Acercó su mano derecha para realizar dicha acción pero un espasmo sobre esa misma mano lo detuvo.

Se quedó un momento observando todo lo que sucedía y al final optó por recostarse nuevamente.

Parecía que era tiempo de reunirse una vez más con su amado hijo y su querido esposo.

Dedicando un pensamiento emocionado, tomó una respiración a fondo y se quedó dormido con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

A la mañana siguiente su cuerpo se negó a responder, únicamente sus ojos se abrieron para observar aquel que prometía ser su último amanecer.

Levantando una temblorosa mano con dificultad se acaricio el rostro y pasó sus largos dedos sobre las hebras de su ahora crecido cabello castaño.

Las tonalidades naranjas y amarillas en el horizonte le provocaron cerrar los ojos de manera momentánea, mientras más intensos se volvían Charles estaba más seguro de que era hora de entregarse al sueño.

Se sentía cansado, pero también maravillado, se sentía feliz, pleno y sin preocupaciones.

Sin más cerro nuevamente los ojos, tomó una respiración profunda y fiel a la promesa que hacía aquella enfermedad o lo que fuera, tan pronto como llegó a él se fue... llevándoselo consigo, con la misma sonrisa sobre sus labios que tanto adoraba su esposo y que hacía tan feliz a su hijo fue como todo llegó a su fin.

_Él intuía que todo había terminado, y así era._

Porque nadie estaba preparado para algo así.

Por eso fue que ellos mismos tomaron la decisión de ser felices, por el tiempo que fuera.

Y vaya que lo habían sido. 


	5. A different kind of good

Esta mini historia fue un regalo para [midhiel](https://www.wattpad.com/user/midhiel) de navidad.

¡Hola espero que te guste esta pequeña historia que escribí para ti!

Se ubica en un tiempo después de   
**X-Men: First Class,** por lo tanto **DOFP** no es el hilo original de esta historia.

Espero sea de tu agrado.

¡Feliz Navidad!

❄️♟❄️♟❄️♟❄️♟❄️♟❄️♟❄️♟

**_A different kind of good._ **   
  


Había sido estupido.

_Muy estupido._

Probablemente fuera aquel deseo desesperado por poder reencontrarse con aquel amigo que lo había abandonado por aquella diferencia de opiniones, o podría ser que su verdadero motivo estuviese oculto, como siempre que solo quería de regreso a aquel entrañable hombre por aquella amistad que compartían.

 _Amistad_.

Si, claro... la palabra amistad no pasó ni por asomo en su mente cuando salto de aquel barco intentando rescatarlo de una muerte segura, bueno en su defensa el primer pensamiento que tuvo fue el de querer salvar a alguien de un destino atroz, cuando conoció al dueño de aquella mente perturbada por un sin fin de sucesos horribles no recuerda exactamente haber escuchado a su cerebro el sugerir un ' _Oye, ¿porque no se vuelven amigos?'_

Por supuesto que no.

El hombre era demasiado atractivo para poder pensar en algo como una amistad, sin embargo toda aquella camaradería y química que había entre ambos pudo haber sido interpretada como amistad por los demás.

Para Charles jamás fue así.

Él siempre había sido una persona educada y de amplios conocimientos, le encantaba investigar todo aquello que para él se encontrara envuelto en un enigma.

Y para Charles, Erik era justo eso, un misterio que ansiaba por descubrir.

Fue por esa razón que accedió a trabajar junto a Erik, aquel hombre encerrado en sus propios pesares siempre parecía tener algo en común con Charles, y ese algo parecía ir en aumento cada vez que compartían alguna charla, alguna comida o simplemente una partida de ajedrez.  
Con el tiempo aquella química maravillosa que se desarrollaba a pasos agigantados entre ambos comenzó a resultarle peligrosa al castaño, después de todo sabía que Erik no era una persona con una mentalidad estable, lo había demostrado un sin fin de ocasiones.

Con Shaw en Cuba, por mencionar un ejemplo.

Aquello había terminado por agregar una pausa indefinida a aquella amistad tan única que habían construido en el escaso tiempo que pasaron juntos.

Esa conexión casi mágica desapareció; y cualquiera podría jurar que todo había sido a causa de aquella bala que terminó incrustada en su desafortunada columna cuando el mismo Erik peleaba con Moira, pero no fue así... aquella conexión desapareció en el instante mismo que Erik se colocó ese casco que una vez perteneció a Sebastián, en el momento en el cual Erik se abandonó a su propósito, sin tener en cuenta a nada ni nadie más que él y sus metas.  
Ahí fue cuando todo termino, o por lo menos eso fue lo que él siempre se repetía, una y otra vez.

Las personas cercanas a él como Hank no dudaban del sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando, encerrado en su habitación todo el tiempo causando lastima a todo aquel que pudiera ver su estado.

Extrañaba a Erik, pero eso nadie lo sabría.

Se sentía solo, una parte de él mismo se había ido con él después de todo, todos aquellos momentos juntos no hacían más que volver aquella separación mucho más dolorosa de lo que cualquiera podría pensar.

Pero si solo eran amigos, ¿era normal extrañar de esa forma a Erik?, de una manera tan dolorosa que en poquísimas ocasiones había podido conciliar el sueño después de aquella pelea con él en Cuba, sin tener que recurrir al alcohol o bien a algún tipo de medicación.

♟ ♟ ♟ ♟ ♟ ♟

Habían pasado cerca de 3 meses desde que el incidente sucedió, y él como la persona adulta que era, estaba dejando que todo a su alrededor (él incluido) se sumiera en la miseria.

Hank había intentado nuevamente el llevarle algo de comer, sin éxito.  
Y viendo la eterna actitud sufrida de Charles decidió dejarlo solo para poder ir al laboratorio a hacer dios sabe que... seguro lo mencionó pero a Charles no podría importarle menos.

El suero que había hecho para él había estado cumpliendo con la función de devolverle la movilidad de sus piernas a cambio de contrarrestar su mutación, y siendo sinceros Charles estaba infinitamente agradecido, el poder acallar las voces en su cabeza era una bendición.

Aún no era efectivo a un 100 por ciento pero Hank estaba cerca, había mencionado que probablemente habría algún efecto secundario, pero al haber notado que aquel ruido de fondo en su mente comenzaba a verse silenciado supuso que ese sería el único precio que debería pagar por volver a ponerse de pie.

 _Y no podía estar más equivocado._  
  
El suero lo utilizaba a diario, no le interesaba que fuera algo experimental, para Charles estaba entregando los resultados que deseaba y con eso era suficiente.

Así que sumido dentro de su ensoñación fue que percibió en la lejanía algo que llamó su atención, era algo familiar, algo que su interior reconocía... algo en su cabeza le decía que alguien estaba cerca.

Naturalmente no le tomó importancia porque sin él pleno uso de su poder era obvio que la medicación no hiciera maravillas del todo y pudiese percibir ligeramente a alguien dentro de un rango específico.

Hasta que el sonido de la puerta de entrada llamó su atención, dejó de jugar con el vaso de cristal y su contenido en alcohol que tenía sobre su escritorio y se dedicó a escuchar con atención.

Aquel visitante no era _Hank_.

Por lo que se incorporó y apagó las luces de su oficina, intentando ser lo más sigiloso posible y mientras guardaba silencio recargó el peso de su cuerpo contra la puerta de madera que daba acceso a su lugar de trabajo, uno que claramente había visto mejores días.

El sonido de pasos fuertes fue lo que llamó su atención y negó fuertemente al momento en que la imagen de un alto y atractivo hombre fue sobrepuesta en su mente, Erik.

_Perfecto, ahora ya alucinaba con el tipo._

Los pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta y él comenzó a respirar lo más despacio que su agitado corazón se lo permitió.

El pomo de la puerta comenzó a moverse lentamente, inicialmente se detuvo ya que Charles había puesto el seguro antes de apagar las luces, pero de la nada el seguro dejó de imposibilitar la entrada o salida y permitió que la manija pudiera girar libremente.

Notando aquello, Charles se alejó de la puerta en la oscuridad del lugar pegando su espalda contra uno de los muchos estantes que adornaban la habitación, mientras observaba como lentamente la puerta se abría de par en par.

Permitiéndole observar el perfil de un hombre alto con el cabello corto y ¿ _un suéter de cuello de tortuga?, se preguntó._  
  
-Se que estás aquí Charles, sentí el metal cuando apagaste las luces y pusiste seguro.- dijo aquella conocida voz.

Bueno, decir que había sido tonto al dejarse llevar es decir poco.

Ya que el enojo saco lo mejor de él, dejándole saber a su amigo su posición en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, Erik.- respondió escupiendo veneno.

El hombre inmediatamente se giró hacia la oscuridad de donde provenía el sonido de la voz del castaño, notando tenuemente su silueta salir de su escondite.

-¿Estás de pie?, ¿puedes caminar?, ¿cómo es eso posible?.- pregunto visiblemente afectado e incluso conmovido podría decirse.

-No es algo que te incumba.- volvió a mencionar Charles.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que te eche de menos.- dijo Erik con voz suave.

Aquel cambio en la voz del hombre le provocó a Charles que su semblante se suavizara y recordara involuntariamente todo aquello que pasaron juntos, como un equipo.

Debía echarlo cuanto antes, o de otra forma Charles podría arrepentirse de lo que pudiese suceder.

-Erik, vete... no tienes nada que hacer aquí.- respondió el castaño.

-No, he venido a hablar seriamente contigo.- respondió el otro con seriedad.

-¿Eso significa que antes no has hablado enserio?, vaya sorpresa.- murmuro Charles.

-Vengo con la mejor de las intenciones, amigo. No hace falta que uses esa cantidad de sarcasmo.-respondió Erik acercándose a él.

-¿Cómo te atreves a regresar?, después de lo que hiciste...- mencionó alejándose nuevamente.

-Solo, solo escúchame, por favor.-

-No, quiero que salgas por esa puerta y no vuelvas jamás. No tenemos nada de que hablar, todo quedo demasiado claro en aquella playa.- no deseaba que el dolor de la traición se notara en su voz pero al parecer no funcionó.

Debido a que aquella frase hizo a Erik retroceder mientras dudaba, la mirada que le dedicaba Charles estaba cargada por demasiadas emociones, era obvio que se sentía herido, pero él era una persona muy decidida, por lo que meditó un segundo y después recobrando todo el valor se acercó hasta quedar frente al castaño.

-No voy a dejarte una segunda ocasión, no dejaré que nadie tenga una oportunidad que solamente es mía.- dijo mientras miraba a Charles a los ojos.

Su mirada decía tantas cosas que el castaño no entendió por qué rayos se sentía tan cohibido por solo eso, una mirada.

-Erik, no se de que hablas...- su respiración involuntariamente se volvió algo errática.

Por supuesto que sabía a qué se refería, pero quería equivocarse, quería que le dijese que venía a matarlo o cualquier otra cosa mejor que algo que involucrase sentimientos.

Erik sonrió antes de decir.

-Claro que lo sabes.-

Y no pudo discutirle ya que los próximos segundos Erik los utilizo para atraer a Charles por la cintura y terminar con aquel reducido espacio que los separaba y unir sus labios con los de él telépata.

La mente de Charles quedó en blanco por un instante, sin saber cómo corresponder a aquel gesto... pero muy dentro de si estaba seguro de que no había nada mejor que aquello.

Charles aprovechó entonces la ocasión para hacerle saber todos los sentimientos que tenía guardados desde que sucedió lo de Cuba, expresándolos todos en aquel beso.

En sus bocas se libraba una batalla en la cual hasta el momento no había ganador, y que probablemente no habría.

-Siempre quise conocer este tipo de habilidades de parte tuya.- dijo Erik tomando el rostro de Charles entre sus manos mientras hablaba sobre sus labios.

-Cierra la boca y enfócate, Erik.- dijo Charles molesto.

-Entonces me voy a enfocar.- le respondió el más alto.

Y tomando de la cintura a Charles, lo obligó a poner sus piernas sobre la cintura del contrario, asegurando su lugar sobre el cuerpo del otro.

Erik camino a ciegas por la oficina del castaño, no solo por la falta de luz en el sitio, también por la falta de conocimiento de la ubicación de los muebles en el lugar.

Afortunadamente el escritorio de encontraba donde se supone debía estar... al centro.

Erik girándose un poco a la derecha encontró dicho mueble y asegurando a Charles contra su pecho con el brazo izquierdo, liberó su brazo derecho y quitó todo cuanto pudo sobre aquel mueble de madera.

Algunos ruidos estruendosos después Charles se encontraba con la espalda sobre la superficie oscurecida del escritorio, mientras Erik recorría el cuerpo del otro con sus manos libremente y sin detenerse.

Charles dejaba escapar algunos sonidos eróticos al sentir su cuerpo siendo delineado por aquellas manos, aún sin poder despegar los labios de aquella adicción que era Erik para él.

Después de aquel intenso intercambio de besos el más bajo trato de recuperar su lógica y alejar nuevamente a Erik, no sin que este último intentará con más insistencia hacerlo desistir.

-Erik, por favor vete.- fue más una sugerencia que una orden.

Eso hizo que el aludido detuviera sus intentos de masajear los muslos del castaño para así mirarlo a los ojos, enfocándose únicamente en él y volviendo a hablar de nueva cuenta le dijo.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, mírame y pídelo otra vez. Y me iré, te prometo que no regresaré.- tan firme como nunca antes había término Erik.

Aquello provocó que la garganta de Charles se cerrara y lágrimas llenaran sus ojos azules, tenia claro que era necesario alejar a Erik y esta oportunidad era maravillosa, el mismo hombre le estaba dando una oferta única, era lo mejor para todos.

Pero no podía, no cuando Erik lo miraba de aquella forma, como si estuviera dispuesto a dejar todo por él.

Charles mordió su labio inferior en un absurdo momento de debilidad, intentando así que el otro no viera lo mucho que su comentario le había afectado, no podía hablar... simplemente no podía.

-Charles, te quiero a mi lado, pero no como a un amigo... en este tiempo que estuvimos separados me di cuenta que quiero estar contigo por mucho tiempo, todo el que me permitas.- sonrío.

Eso termino por desarmar a Charles quien solo atinó a rodear el cuello de Erik con ambos brazos mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del más alto.

-¿Podríamos sólo terminar esto y hablar después?, tengo que pensar con claridad lo que dices y este no me parece el mejor momento para hacerlo.- respondió el castaño.

-Bien, hagamos esto y luego hablemos.- finalizó.

Y así fue como nuevamente terminaron enfrascados en una intensa sesión de besos y después la ropa comenzó a sobrarles.  
Se deshicieron hasta de la última prenda, y compartieron todo lo físicamente posible en una armonía casi desesperante.

Erik mirando cada centímetro de blanca piel y saboreando si tenía oportunidad; Charles hacia lo propio aunque aún con ciertas reservas, las cuales mantuvo hasta casi el momento final.

En el cual se mostró por completo tal y como Erik le pedía, así que gimió, grito y araño la espalda del más alto; provocando así que este último llegara al climax de su encuentro al mismo tiempo que su compañero.

Habiendo dejado atrás aquella adrenalina comenzaron a caer en cuenta de lo que había sucedido entre ambos.

Erik estaba orgulloso de poder sentir a Charles de aquella manera tan intima, mientras que Charles sentía que probablemente había sido muy estupido.

Y bueno vaya que lo había sido, ya que varias peleas, complicaciones de salud por su parte y meses después... Hank confirmó sus sospechas.

De alguna manera el suero que alguna vez le permitió caminar provocó en su cuerpo cambios inesperados, como era el poder gestar un bebé en su vientre.  
  
 _¡Un bebé!_  
  
Si, un bebé suyo y de Erik.

La suerte no estaba muy de su lado ya que, después de haber peleado con Erik hasta el cansancio y no llegar a ningún acuerdo ahora entraría un elemento extra para complicar más sus planes.

Erik aún no conocía su pequeño secreto, ya que trató de mantenerlo en secreto por todo el tiempo que pudo, el cual no había sido mucho, algunos meses si acaso pero cada día era un poco más complicado, aunque ya nada importaba... debido a que aquella verdad ya no se hallaba oculta.  
  
 _¿Y Cómo es que Charles sabía que su secreto había sido descubierto?_  
  
Es sencillo, debido a que dejó de usar el suero, sus piernas nuevamente dejaron de funcionar, para poder darle la oportunidad de vivir a aquella criatura, misma que le devolvió por completo sus telepatía a Charles.

Y aquella misma mutación fue la primera en alertarlo aquella tarde, mientras éll trataba de cubrirse lo mejor posible el vientre y que no se viera tan prominente, tratando de ocultarlo de aquel mal humor de cierto alguien mientras recorría nuevamente los pasillos de su hogar.

Las puertas de su habitación se abrieron esta vez siin mucha delicadeza haciendo volar los seguros de la mismas por los aires, mientras un muy sonrojado y apresurado Erik entraba.

-Bien, Xavier...¿tienes algo que decirme?.- comento intentando recobrar la calma y acercándose a la cama, donde Charles momentos antes se encontraba durmiendo.

-No, creí que había sido muy claro al decirte la última vez que no quería verte de nuevo en mi casa, Erik.- dijo el castaño frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No me refiero a eso, amigo.- dijo sarcástico.

Mientras se acercaba por completo al más bajo y retiraba súbitamente las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo, dejando de esta manera ver un muy abultado vientre en la pálida piel de Charles.

Erik se mostró anonadado, admirando la ahora diferente belleza que exudaba el castaño, aquella criatura sin lugar a dudas lo hacía ver más hermoso, y radiante.

Charles notando el estado de impresión de su colega, sólo atinó a mencionar.

-...¿Sorpresa?.- finalizó con un tono de pregunta.

Erik simplemente lo abrazo con un cuidado que a ojos de todos aquellos que conocían al hombre no poseía y posando un beso sobre su sien dijo.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañe, con o sin bebé; ya te dije que no puedo vivir sin ti.-

Y besando sus rojizos labios Charles hablo nuevamente.

-Yo también te extrañe Erik, y creo que él también lo hizo.- mencionó señalando su vientre.

La criatura se removió al saberse mencionado, feliz entre aquellas personas que habían hecho posible su creación.

Ambos hombres al sentir aquel movimiento compartieron una única mirada que por primera vez demostraba todo el amor que se tenían sin reservas, y que prometían mantener eternamente, para sellar aquella promesa con un apasionado beso que dejó a ambos sin aliento.


End file.
